Hurts to be human
by Bichoo
Summary: Dos seres extraordinarios, provenientes de dos mundos completamente diferentes, podrán entablar un fuerte lazo una vez que entiendan que cada uno es excepcional a su manera. Ella es una bruja sangre pura y él un vampiro 'vegetariano' ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?
1. Capítulo I

He vuelto con una nueva historia de esta pareja para nada común: **Narcissa Black/Malfoy** y **Carlisle Cullen**. Me emociona por que es mi primer fic en varios años, y no sé si alguien siga leyendo este tipo de crossovers entre Harry Potter y Crepúsculo. Pero entre que sí y entre que no, solamente me queda desearte a ti, lector o lectora, que disfrutes de este capítulo, y que cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración, puedes dejarla en un Review o un mensaje, yo con gusto responderé.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás, es puro invento mío

* * *

**'H****urts to be human****'**

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba en el mundo eran las reuniones familiares, y las odiaba aún más cuando se celebraban en su casa. No solo tenía que soportar a su loca tía Walburga, sino que ahora también tendría que convivir con su cuñado Rodolphus; y desde que se había comprometido con el heredero de los Malfoy, todos, absolutamente todos los de su familia no paraban de hablar de Lucius y de lo afortunada que era ella de haber sido elegido por el codiciado rubio; ella entendía que en parte era afortunada porque pronto subiría en la escala social, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía perfectamente que el afortunado de casarse con ella, era él.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, suspiró y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la puerta se abriera lentamente, dejando ver a su hermana Bellatrix, que con un andar muy provocador (algo muy normal en ella) se sentó al pie de la cama de Narcissa. Por su parte, la rubia volvió su mirada hacia su tocador, donde le dada los últimos retoques a su cabello.

-Mañana te espero en mi casa al medio día para entrenar un poco más- le dijo, y Narcissa viendo a su hermana por el espejo, sonrió de lado.

-No podré, Bella – con otro movimiento de varita, el rubio cabello quedó perfectamente acomodado en una coleta alta- Madre y yo iremos a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore, para pedir permiso para que Sirius y Regulus puedan asistir a mi boda.

Bella rodó los ojos. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso se alzó, la familia Black, y casi todas las familias sangre pura, se habían unido a su causa sin pensarlo; por lo que el padre de las hermanas las invitó a que practicaran y perfeccionaran la legeremancia y la oclumancia, ya que, en palabras de su padre, ambas formarían parte de la reducida élite de la sociedad mágica, Bellatrix por parte de los Lestrange y Narcissa por los Malfoy; Cygnus y Druella les recordaban con frecuencia que al ser las esposas de hombres tan allegados al Señor Tenebroso, estos tipos de magia les servirían no solo para protegerlas a ellas, sino también a su familia y al nuevo régimen que intentaba levantarse. Habían empezado a aprender y a practicar desde que salieron de la escuela, a Bella se le daba muy bien tanto la legeremancia como la oclumancia, y Narcissa se había vuelto, en muy poco tiempo, una excelente oclumante, su padre decía que casi parecía un don natural, pero la legeremancia aún se le complicaba, aunque no tardaría en dominarla. Y es por eso que, para ambas hermanas, practicar juntas era lo que necesitaban para alcanzar la perfección. Sin embargo, debido a la reunión de la familia Black, la sesión se había cancelado.

Narcissa escuchaba como su hermana parloteaba acerca de Rodolphus. No era un secreto para nadie que Bellatrix no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto por su esposo, y a pesar de llevar mas de dos años de casados, su hermana no hacía ningún esfuerzo por aparentar felicidad o por lo menos, sentir un poco de afecto por él. Narcissa admiraba a Bellatrix por eso, ser simplemente ella a pesar de estar casada con un mago de apellido importante, no se esforzaba en aparentar absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Para qué es esta tonta reunión? - preguntó al fin Narcissa, dándose un ultimo vistazo frente al espejo

\- Ya lo verás, hermanita – Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente, tal y como lo hacía desde niña- Es una sorpresa.

Ambas hermanas bajaron, y Narcissa se sorprendió al ver a tantos de sus familiares presentes: sus abuelos paternos Pollux e Irma Black, sus abuelos maternos Ivor y Poppy Rosier, su tía abuela Cassiopeia, sus tíos Orión y Walburga Black, y sus tíos (que en realidad son los padres de su tío Orión, pero en cierto grado, tíos de Narcissa) Arcturus y Melania Black. También estaban presentes los padres de Rodolphus, y su hermano Rabastan. Técnicamente estaban presentes todos los Black que aún vivían, excepto por su tío Alphard que vivía en Francia y sus primos Sirius y Regulus, que estaban en Hogwarts… y Andrómeda, que acababa de casarse con una sangre sucia, y siendo desterrada y borrada del árbol genealógico de su tía Walburga.

Después de saludar a cada uno de los presentes, Narcissa escuchó que alguien llegaba por la red Flu: Lucius Malfoy. La rubia tensó sus labios y fue al encuentro con su prometido. No es que no le gustara que el rubio platinado se presentara a la reunión, técnicamente pronto sería parte la familia, lo que le molestaba era cómo su futuro esposo la trataba: como si fuera solo una cara bonita que no tuviera nada más que ofrecer al mundo, como un trofeo que muy pronto podría exhibir en su enorme mansión. Narcissa sabía que era hermosa, espectacular a la vista de cualquier hombre o mujer, pero también sabía que era excepcional en cada cosa que realizaba, ya sea en la escuela, ser una bruja de sociedad, futura novia, etc. Simplemente Narcissa, si se lo proponía, podía ser la mejor en cualquier ámbito. Su madre le dijo que debía esperar a estar casada con Lucius para demostrarle su capacidad, sus fortalezas, y que eso haría que Lucius agradeciera haberse casado con ella por sus aptitudes y no su apariencia física, además de que lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano; Bellatrix mas tarde confirmaría lo que su madre había dicho, Rodolphus ahora parecía esperar a que Bellatrix accediera para él poder actuar. La cuestión era que Narcissa siempre fue y siempre será el ser más impaciente que se pueda conocer, y quería ser tratada como se merecía desde ese momento y no en unos meses después de casarse.

-Cissy, querida – dijo Lucius sonriendo, Narcissa odiaba ser llamada así- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Excelente, aunque aún no entiendo el motivo de esta reunión- ella tomó el brazo que su prometido le ofrecía. En cuanto lo tocó, pudo vislumbrar un recuerdo de él, en una reunión donde todos vestían de negro y además se escuchaba una voz que le erizó la piel. Supo en ese momento que Él era el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

Narcissa agradecía que Lucius no tuviera ni una sola idea de sus prácticas con la magia de la mente, pronto, cuando dominara la legeremancia, podría saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

-En unos momentos lo descubrirás- Lucius sonrió de lado- Por cierto, uno de mis elfos dejó algo en tu dormitorio. Una pequeña sorpresa.

\- ¿Otro regalo, Lucius? – Narcissa sonrió levemente, su prometido podía ser un idiota que no veía mas allá de su nariz, pero eso no borraba el hecho que tuviera muchísimo dinero para gastar en regalos caros para ella, más que nada en joyas y vestidos. No le molestaba recibirlos, pero el hecho de tener un regalo de parte de Lucius significaba que pronto habría un evento en el cual debía de usar dicho presente, para que su prometido recibiera elogios por su futura esposa trofeo.

\- ¿En qué otra cosa podría ocupar mi dinero, si no es para darte lo mejor, Cissy? – Lucius sonrió de lado

Cuando todos estuvieron a la mesa, Narcissa notó que en lugar de que apareciera la comida, apareció una copa de champagne frente a cada uno de los invitados. Rodolphus y Bellatrix tomaron su copa y se pusieron de pie, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Querida familia- inició Bellatrix- Como todos saben, no hace mucho vivimos una desgracia en la familia Black, una mancha que nos avergonzará para siempre – Narcissa se tensó, hablaban de Andrómeda. Un leve murmullo recorrió la habitación- Así es, la traidora nos dejó en vergüenza frente a la sociedad mágica. Pero la boda de Narcissa con Lucius – Bellatrix señaló a la joven pareja, Lucius tomó la mano de Narcissa y asintió- dejará de ser el único salvavidas de nuestra familia. Con lo que les diremos a continuación, entenderán que no solo después de la boda renaceremos y volveremos a tomar el lugar que nos fue arrebatado cuando la traidora se fugó con el sangre sucia…

-Como es del conocimiento de todos, Bella lleva años militando para nuestro Señor Tenebroso. Pero desde que la traidora se fue, Bella a tratado de restablecer el honor de la familia Black a cualquier precio y lo más pronto posible -Rodolphus continuó y miró con mucho orgullo a su mujer- Y como su esposo y por el fuerte lazo que ha habido entre los Lestrange y los Black, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tanto mi hermano, como Lucius – el rubio sonrió enormemente y apretó levemente la mano de Narcissa- me ayudaron a hablarle a Nuestro Señor Tenebroso de Bellatrix, de la magnifica bruja que es, de todas sus aptitudes y de que es una excelente legeremante y oclumante – Narcissa enarcó una ceja, se suponía que sus aptitudes con dichas prácticas mágicas se quedarían en secreto-

-Así que el Señor Tenebroso accedió a conocerme, incluso me dio pequeñas misiones exclusivamente para mí y probó mis capacidades con la mente, y creo que fue lo que más lo sorprendió, y claro, también se cercioró de que mi lealtad estaba del lado correcto – Bellatrix estaba más que emocionada al hablar, y Narcissa sintió el camino que estaba llevando esta conversación- Fueron meses difíciles, pero ayer conseguí mi cometido y el apellido Black volverá a estar en la cima- Bellatrix se levantó su manga izquierda, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa. Hubo un leve revuelo en la habitación- Soy la primera mujer en portar su marca, querida familia- Narcissa volteó a ver sus padres, miraban a Bellatrix con tanto orgullo que la rubia llegó a sentir un poco de celos-

-Así que brindemos todos por el ascenso de Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo en voz alta Rodolphus, levantando su copa

Lo que después sucedió fue un festejo a lo grande, todos en la habitación estaban felices y emocionados, todos querían ver el tatuaje y escuchar la historia de nuevo. Cygnus y Druella estaban extasiados, sabían que su hija era una ferviente seguidora del Señor Tenebroso, incluso Cygnus instruyó a la joven en ciertos aspectos de la magia oscura, Narcissa llegó a creer que jamás se emocionarían así si Bellatrix les dijera que estuviera en cinta. Y ni hablar de los miembros más viejos de la reunión: Pollux, Irma, Cassiopeia, Arcturus y Melania Black, las mujeres casi lloraban mientras que los hombres no pararon de agradecerle el hecho de que arriesgara su vida y su libertad por la familia Black. Narcissa también felicitó a su hermana, no con el mismo fervor que los demás, ya que reconocía que su hermana fuera una de las allegadas del Señor Tenebroso sería beneficioso para todos tras la huida de Andrómeda, sin embargo, portar esa marca aun era muy peligroso, y Narcissa no quería perder a otra hermana.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Te gustó? Déjalo en un review, por favor :)

Te mando un abrazo

Hasta el próximo capítulo, donde te adelanto que veremos a un par de vampiros ;)


	2. Capítulo II

Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela me absorbía por completo. Pero he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, ¡espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás, es puro invento mío.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó como un elfo abría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol, se quedó un rato viendo hacia el techo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la reunión de ayer. Suspiró y decidió que su vida no podía detenerse ahí, Bellatrix ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hacía. Se sentó en su cama y le indicó al elfo que preparara el baño, se estiró un poco y de reojo pudo ver la caja negra aterciopelada que estaba en su mesita de noche, que contenía un hermoso collar de esmeraldas, sonrió levemente, Lucius podía ser cualquier cosa, pero de verdad sabía dar regalos.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde el elfo daba los últimos toques a la bañera. Tomó un largo baño, la esperaba un día bastante pesado y quizá ese sería el único momento de paz que tendría. Al salir, fue hasta su armario, dónde también se tomó su tiempo para elegir el atuendo adecuado para su visita al mágico colegio: un vestido corto negro de manga larga, pero era otoño y en el castillo podía a hacer más frío de lo esperado, así que optó por unas medias negras, y sus zapatillas negras de la suerte. Se miró en el espejo, parecía que iba a un funeral, pero el negro era en definitiva su color favorito, y vestirse así, la animaba un poco.

-Listo - dijo al fin, levantándose de su asiento y dándose un último vistazo, tocó levemente su collar de perlas, sentía que algo le faltaba – Aún no- dijo, y tomó un labial que casi no ocupaba: el rojo. Pintó sus labios, se admiró en el espejo, y solo pudo decir: - Perfecto.

Tomó su abrigo, y salió de su cuarto hacia el comedor. Escuchaba perfectamente cómo sus padres ya habían comenzado a desayunar, era de esperarse. Sonrió de lado. Cuando llegó al comedor, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, que leía la edición matutina de El Profeta; se sentó, su madre no le prestó atención en absoluto, estaba inmersa leyendo una carta.

-Buenos días- dijo Narcissa mientras el elfo le servía zumo de calabaza- ¿De quién es la carta?

-De tu tío Alphard- contestó su madre, bajando la carta y dejándola de lado- Dos páginas, por ambos lados, acerca del por qué no debimos dejar que Bella recibiera su marca

\- ¿Él que sabe? Está en Francia- dijo su padre, bajando el periódico- Alphard debería de agradecer lo que mis dos hijas hacen por esta familia, el apellido Black ha estado en la cuerda floja desde que esa traidora se casó con el sangre sucia, y ni hablar de que dio a luz a una niña mestiza. Mi querida Narcissa se casará con Lucius y dará un nuevo heredero a los Malfoy, eso en definitiva está ayudando a nuestra familia; pero lo que Bellatrix hizo logrará que el apellido Black resuene por todos lados, nos hará resurgir de las cenizas

Narcissa frunció el ceño, le molestaba un poco que su padre sólo tomara en cuenta su compromiso con Lucius cómo lo único que ella podía hacer para volver a poner el alto el apellido Black. Ella sabía que podría hacer más, sabía que cualquier cosa que le pidieran lo podría hacer a la perfección, pero sus padres no se lo permitían. Rodó los ojos, sabía que era excelente en todo lo que se proponía, y quizá algún día tendría la oportunidad para demostrárselo a sus padres y a todo el mundo mágico.

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sus padres despotricaban contra su tío Alphard y lo malagradecido que era. Narcissa sonrió.

\- ¿Se acuerdan cuándo tío Alphard defendió a Sirius cuando quedó en Gryffindor? - Más leña al fuego, pensó.

Sus padres siguieron hablando todo el desayuno acerca de lo mal que estaba Alphard, dejando a Narcissa desayunar tranquila, y teniendo el primer desayuno sin tener que hablar de su boda.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Narcissa sabía perfectamente que debían de caminar al castillo, ya que nadie tenía permitido aparecerse en Hogwarts o sus alrededores. Estar en aquel pueblo, ver los locales y caminar hacía el colegio, le traían buenos recuerdos de sus años escolares, de sus amigos y sus hermanas. Después de caminar en silencio por el sendero, poco a poco podían vislumbrar el mágico colegio; e inesperadamente, Narcissa sintió un vuelco en el estómago, debía admitir que los siete años que pasó ahí fueron los mejores de su vida, hasta ahora.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, las esperaba su exprofesor y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin: Horace Slughorn. Narcissa sonrió al verlo.

-Narcissa, Druella, que alegría poder volver a verlas – dijo el profesor cuando madre e hija llegaron a su encuentro- Cuando Albus me comentó que tenían una cita con él, yo mismo me ofrecí para recibirlas.

-Gracias, Horace, eres muy gentil- dijo Druella, sonriendo - No es muy tarde, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- respondió el profesor, sonriendo e indicándole a ambas el camino- Mi querida Narcissa, ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el gran día?

-Así es, profesor- contestó la rubia, sonriendo- Hace unos días recibimos la carta donde confirmaba su asistencia, Lucius y yo estamos muy felices de que pueda acompañarnos el día de nuestra boda.

-Oh querida, no me la perdería por nada. Lucius y tú fueron dos de los miembros más distinguidos del Club de las Eminencias.

Narcissa sonrió de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar las reuniones del famoso club del profesor Slughorn? En dichos eventos, ella se había dado cuenta de que Lucius estaba interesado en ella, y fue a partir de ese momento, que pudo vislumbrar un futuro muy prometedor, claro, todo esto antes de que su hermana huyera y su familia usara su compromiso como salvavidas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Narcissa nunca supo exactamente el por qué había sido invitada a ser miembro del club: quizá porque un pariente suyo fue director de Hogwarts, por su apellido o por sus excelentes calificaciones; pero cual sea fuera el caso, en el Club de las Eminencias logró por ella misma hacerse de conocidos en ámbitos muy reconocidos del mundo Mágico, contactos que ella consiguió y no con la ayuda de los Black o de Lucius.

Al llegar a la gárgola que permite el acceso al despacho del director, tardaron unos minutos en lo que el profesor lograba recordar la contraseña. Una vez que la gárgola se movió, Narcissa fue la primera en subir por las escaleras, ya que su madre y el profesor charlaban acerca de lo bueno que era Regulus en pociones y que no había recibido ninguna queja por parte de su primo menor, que era todo lo contrario a Sirius, que frecuentemente era castigado. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Narcissa y su madre se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Permítanme- dijo el profesor, que abrió la puerta.

Narcissa casi nunca visitó el despacho del director en sus años escolares, sin embargo, el despacho parecía estar igual a como ella lo recordaba. Escucharon un par de voces que no eran las del afamado director. Los tres caminaron despacio, hasta encontrarse con aquellas nuevas personas y el director.

-Albus, discúlpame- dijo el profesor Slughorn- Pensé que estabas solo.

Entonces los vio. El director Albus Dumbledore estaba con dos de los hombres mas bellos que Narcissa había visto en su vida, ambos eran tan pálidos y tenían los ojos más maravillosos que hubiera visto en su vida, eran dorados. Uno, que parecía ser el más joven, tenía el pelo color bronce, estaba de brazos cruzados y no se molestó en absoluto en mirarlos en cuanto los interrumpieron. Pero el otro, que parecía ser un poco más grande que su compañero, era rubio y alto, posaba su mirada tanto en Narcissa como en su madre. En definitiva, no eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, Narcissa jamás olvidaría dos rostros como los de aquellos hombres.

-No pasa nada- dijo el hombre rubio, sonriendo y mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca- Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Albus ¿Puedes darme aquello?

-Claro, claro- dijo el director que se dirigió a su escritorio.

Narcissa no podía dejar de mirar a los dos invitados del director, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Era una estupenda oclumante, sabía perfectamente cuando alguien intentaba entrar en su mente y repelerlo de inmediato, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente: usualmente no sentía una punzada, y mucho menos tardada tanto en expulsarlo; podía sentirlo, uno de los dos hombres que tenía enfrente podía leer la mente, pero de una forma a la cual la rubia no estaba acostumbrada, y le era molesto aquello. Al expulsarlo, sintió su mente exhausta, y sólo por un segundo pensó:

-_Uno de estos dos puede leer la mente- _

Al momento de pensar aquella frase, el director desde su escritorio rápidamente levantó la mirada directamente hacia Narcissa, y la rubia se dio cuenta de aquello. Pudo sentir al director vagando por sus recuerdos sin el mínimo esfuerzo, ella podía ver lo que él veía en su mente. Aquel desconocido lector de mentes la había dejado exhausta, y había tardado en volver a levantar sus barreras. Así es, Narcissa era tan buena oclumante que podía cerrar su mente ante un mago como Albus Dumbledore; sin embargo, aquellos jóvenes la habían tomado desprevenida, y ahora, el director no sólo sabía que Bellatrix poseía la marca del Señor Tenebroso, sino que su futuro esposo también.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :)

Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo, pronto lo subiré.

Cualquier duda, comentario, reclamo, déjenlo en un **review**.

Hasta luego!


	3. Capítulo III

¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Está un poco más largo de lo que yo esperaba, pero espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás, es puro invento mío.

* * *

En cuanto Narcissa y su madre le pidieron de favor al director de Hogwarts que permitiera que Sirius y Regulus dejaran el colegio por un fin de semana para poder asistir a la boda de Narcissa, Dumbledore aceptó de inmediato. Narcissa casi no habló, tenía la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando sonreía cada que su madre decía algo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, en cómo dejó entrar al mayor adversario del Señor Tenebroso en su mente; quizá en cuanto se fueran, mandaría una lechuza al Ministerio y Azkaban sería la nueva casa de su hermana y de Lucius, su vida se acabaría en un segundo, y era muy probable que la despreciaran como a Andrómeda. En menos de 10 minutos había aniquilado su futuro, a su familia. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad para salvarlo? Tenía que intentarlo.

En lo que ideaba un plan, un par de elfos aparecieron con una charola de galletas, una tetera y tres pequeñas tazas. Narcissa nunca supo en qué momento el director había pedido el té, pero no podía negarse a beber una taza, no era correcto.

-La profesora Sprout me trajo de uno de sus últimos viajes a Asia un excelente té, aún no logro descifrar el sabor, pero les aseguro que es exquisito- dijo tomando de su escritorio una pequeña cajita, de la cual sacó el afamado té y puso unas cuantas cucharaditas en el infusor de la tetera- En unos pocos minutos el té estará listo.

Seguía pensando, estaba totalmente bloqueada, sólo podía imaginarse a ella rogándole a su padre que la perdonara y que evitara que su tía Walburga no la borrara del árbol genealógico de su casa. Sabía que tenía que buscar una solución, pero el temor a ser repudiada por su familia comenzaba a sobrepasarla.

En cuanto el té estuvo listo, los dos elfos sirvieron el té y desaparecieron. Narcissa percibió en su bebida un olor peculiar, le gustaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera probarlo, escuchó como su madre dejaba caer la taza y al voltear a verla, parecía que se había desmayado, con ambas manos colgando de cada lado y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Madre? - Narcissa dejó su taza en el escritorio y fue hacia su mamá. – Por Merlín, creo que se ha desmayado

-Está dormida- dijo el director, sin levantarse de su lugar. - Una disculpa, pero necesitaba hablar a solas con usted, señorita Black

-Yo igual quería hablar con usted a solas, pero creo que había mejores formas para lograrlo que esto- dijo Narcissa señalando a su madre- Pero ¿cómo lo logró? Era sólo té, no era un filtro somnífero- Narcissa tomó de nuevo su taza, la olió con detenimiento- Esto es sólo lavanda y valeriana, señor, la mitad de los ingredientes para hacer un filtro somnífero. Le exijo que me diga qué es lo que le dio a mi madre. - Narcissa se cruzó de brazos, sabía que había alzado un poco la voz, pero al no ser una poción para dormir, aparentemente el director había drogado a su madre

-Horace siempre me dijo que usted tenía gran potencial, que es una bruja excepcional, y hoy lo confirmé- dijo Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento con la caja del té en la mano. Fue hasta Narcissa y se la entregó. – No, no era un filtro para dormir. Esto de verdad me fue traído de Asia, y supongo que usted sabe que ese continente fabrica unos exquisitos tés, pero los magos asiáticos inventaron este tipo de infusiones mágicas, como pociones instantáneas de corta duración- Narcissa abrió la caja, podía ver la lavanda y valeriana molida, pero no reconocía lo demás- mi intención era averiguar de qué está elaborado; pero tras lo que acabo de enterarme, lo vi como una oportunidad para ver los efectos del té y para tener un momento para hablar.

Narcissa dejó la caja sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse, mirando como su madre dormía sobre la silla. Sabía que era el momento adecuado para rescatar su futuro, así que se armó de valor, ya que su destino, el de Lucius y Bellatrix, estaban en juego.

-Omitiré el hecho de que drogó con una planta rara de Asia a mi madre- comenzó Narcissa, mientras el director caminaba hacia la ventana de su despacho, dándole la espalda a la joven rubia- Ya que usted vio un par de cosas cuando hurgó deliberadamente por mi cabeza, y quiero saber que se necesita para que usted no notifique al Ministerio

\- ¿Desde cuándo domina la oclumancia? – preguntó el director, aun viendo por la ventana

\- ¿Qué? - La tomó completamente desprevenida. Lo miró, el miraba plácidamente los jardines del colegio- No es eso de lo que quería hablar, señor.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero que conteste mi pregunta antes de hablar del tema de Bellatrix y Lucius- dijo él, con el tono de voz más casual que podría haber.

-Está bien. La practico desde que salí del colegio, pero dominarla, no poco más de un año- Narcissa miraba su anillo de compromiso

\- Antes de continuar con esta conversación, necesito saber un par de cosas ¿Le parece bien? - Accedió, sentía que no tenía otra opción- ¿Cómo supo que uno de los jóvenes con los que estaba podía leer la mente? ¿Y cómo supo que leía la mente y no utilizaba la legeremancia?

-Sencillo. En primer lugar, yo puedo sentir cuando alguien trata de entrar a mi mente, puedo sentir su esencia rondando por mi cabeza, incluso si mis barreras, así lo llamo yo- Dumbledore sonrió- están activadas, y me es muy fácil repelerlos, aunque tardé, pude sacarlo a usted de mi mente. – Narcissa se sentía muy orgullosa de aquello- Por lo que pude sentir a uno de esos dos chicos queriendo entrar en mi mente, podría sentir que buscaba algo. ¿Cómo pude saber que era un simple lector de mentes? Su método era tosco, muy agresivo para ser un legeremante. Ese joven simplemente hace algo tan banal como leer cualquier pensamiento que se esté pensando en el momento; usted bien sabe, que la legeremancia es todo un arte, es navegar dentro de la mente y buscar pensamientos o sentimientos específicos. Y bueno, él no intentaba hacer eso. -Se había extendido bastante- Y lo que terminó por confirmar que no era un legeremante, fue que, al momento de entrar en mi mente, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, por su método tan burdo. Sin embargo, he de admitir que es muy bueno en lo que hace, ya que me tardé en repelerlo, él se aferró, pero supongo porque no está acostumbrado a que eso suceda.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, ella sabía que su explicación era extensa, pero estaba completamente segura de que un mago como Dumbledore podría entender aquella forma de pensar.

-Maravilloso- dijo Dumbledore, dando media vuelta y posando su mirada en ella. Narcissa levantó una ceja, él la miraba con cierto interés y había un brillo en su mirada que ella nunca le había visto- Señorita Black, creo que usted podría ser de gran ayuda para la causa

\- ¿Cuál causa? – Narcissa lo miró con extrañeza- Usted bien sabe que mi lealtad está por completo con mi familia y la de mi futuro esposo, y con la causa que ellos apoyen.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente- Pero no me refiero a si usted apoya a Lord Voldemort o no. -Narcissa sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre- Estamos en medio de una guerra, pero si no nos cuidamos, pronto podría empezar otra, y no precisamente con magos.

\- ¿De qué me está hablando? – Narcissa aún no lograba hallar el punto de esa conversación –

-Desde hace meses, se han encontrado cuerpos de magos y brujas sin vida, algunos son atribuidos a "la causa que tu familia apoya"- Narcissa rodó los ojos- Sin embargo, otros tienen mordeduras en alguna parte de su cuerpo- Dumbledore le enseñó a Narcissa unas fotografías, que afortunadamente no tenían movimiento, de unas mordeduras profundas sobre el cuerpo de alguien, las reconocía perfectamente.

\- ¿Vampiros? - Narcissa le devolvió las fotos- No lo entiendo, se supone que no deberían atacarnos, más bien, no deberían

-Exactamente- Dumbledore también miraba las fotografías- Mis informantes han investigado desde que fue descubierta la primer víctima con mordeduras, creí que era porque Lord Voldemort había empezado a reclutar vampiros, pero me temo que no están relacionados en absoluto. Me temo que los vampiros han decidido romper los acuerdos.

Narcissa aún no sabía exactamente porqué el director le estaba hablando del tema de los vampiros a ella, sin embargo, el saber que los vampiros habían roto los acuerdos era algo serio; en el castillo le habían enseñado que a pesar de que los vampiros son clasificados como seres (al igual que los centauros y gente del agua), era muy difícil saber exactamente dónde estaban o asignarles una zona en específico para que habitaran, ya que necesitaban alimentarse de sangre humana y no existía una cifra exacta de cuántos vampiros había en el mundo, y aunque no pudieran salir a plena luz del día, por la noche eran capaces de trasladarse rápidamente de un lugar a otro. En pocas palabras, era muy difícil para los magos controlarlos, saber dónde estaban y no morir en el intento; pero sabían que había un grupo de ellos que fungía como sus líderes, por lo que siglos atrás, la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo se reunió con ese grupo de vampiros para acordar mantenerse separados, cada uno bajo sus propias reglas y dejando vivir al otro sin interferir en sus asuntos. Así que, si los vampiros habían roto los acuerdos, era algo muy grave ya que no existía hechizo alguno que los afectara, ni siquiera las maldiciones imperdonables, por lo que los magos y brujas estaban completamente indefensos.

-Profesor, entiendo la gravedad del asunto, y de verdad siento mucho la muerte de estos magos… pero ¿Qué pasará con Lucius y Bellatrix? – Narcissa se tocó levemente su collar de perlas.

-En un momento hablaremos del tema – Dumbledore sonrió- Pasen, por favor.

Entraron por la puerta los dos jóvenes que estaban antes que ella, el guapo rubio entró sonriendo mientras que el otro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Pensé que esto era una reunión privada- dijo Narcissa, volviéndose hacia el director y sintiendo como los dos jóvenes se colocaban atrás de ella y de su madre. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda, con una rara necesidad de irse y de quedarse. Se removió incómoda en su asiento. - ¿Señor?

-Señorita Black, permítame presentarle a Carlisle y Edward Cullen- dijo el director, mirando fijamente a los dos nuevos invitados, Narcissa los miró por encima del hombro- Son vampiros.

Narcissa sintió un vuelco en su estómago. Se paró de inmediato y los miró fijamente, los examinó con detenimiento.

-No. No lo son- dijo Narcissa, dando un pequeño paso hacia uno de ellos, ambos posaban su mirada en ella- Los vampiros tienen los ojos rojos, es su distintivo, y mi abuelo Pollux dice que son espeluznantes… y ellos- dijo volteando a ver al director- son muy atractivos.

-Gracias- dijo uno de ellos. Narcissa lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Escuche- Narcissa se colocó frente al escritorio del director- No me interesan los ataques de vampiros, ni que me haya traído dos hombres fingiendo ser vampiros, ni mucho menos que haya drogado a mi madre. Yo sólo necesito que me diga que es lo que necesita de mi para no ir a acusar a Lucius ni Bellatrix ante el Ministerio, es lo único que estoy pidiendo, ya que no entiende que mi futuro está en juego, y no sólo el mío, el de los Malfoy y Lestrange, ahora mismo está en juego el destino de tres grandes familias…

-Señorita Black- la interrumpió Dumbledore- justamente íbamos a hablar del tema de su prometido y su hermana. – Se levantó y fue hasta Narcissa- Mis dos viejos conocidos sí son vampiros, sólo que viven su eternidad de una manera distinta a la que usted conoce – El director la guio hasta los dos vampiros- Ellos dos, y su familia, no se alimentan de sangre humana, que como sabrá es la razón por la cual los ojos de los vampiros son rojos. -Narcissa miró los ojos de ambos vampiros, eran completamente dorados- Se alimentan de sangre de animales, es por eso que sus ojos son de ese color, además es la razón por la cual los dejé entrar a un castillo repleto de estudiantes. - Uno de los vampiros y el director rieron. -Él es mi querido amigo Carlisle. – Era el rubio que sonreía y que acababa de reír con Dumbledore- Y él es el hijo de Carlisle, Edward, él es el que quiso leer su mente. -Narcissa lo miró, frunció el ceño ante lo último.

\- ¿Mucho gusto? - dijo Narcissa, no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse ante esta situación

-Ellos me han comunicado algo, antes de que usted y su madre llegaran. - Dijo el director. -Necesito que use la legeremancia en mi amigo Carlisle. Una vez que logre averiguar qué es lo que vino a decirme, hablaremos qué es lo que puede hacer por su prometido y su hermana.

-Yo nunca le dije que sabía usar la legeremancia- dijo Narcissa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al director.

-Si su padre le enseñó a usar la oclumancia, estoy seguro de que la legeremancia era parte de sus lecciones. -Dumbledore sonrió. -Además, la forma en la que usted se expresó de dicha habilidad me hace pensar que la ha practicado y sabe exactamente qué es lo que se debe hacer.

-Está bien, está bien. -dijo Narcissa rodando los ojos. - ¿Me permite? -Le dijo al vampiro, mientras todos la veían. -Necesito tocarlo, es más sencillo si tengo contacto directo con la persona en cuestión, en este caso vampiro. -Carlisle le extendió su mano y la posó sobre la pequeña mano de Narcissa, ella sintió su fría piel, sin embargo, aún dudaba de que él fuera un vampiro. - _Legeremens- _dijo al cerrar sus ojos.

Comenzó a navegar por su mente. No sólo confirmó que era vampiro, sino que también tenía una familia de vampiros como él. Pero debía concentrarse en buscar lo que lo motivó visitar el castillo, y no tardó tanto en conseguirlo: él y su hijo venían de Italia, de Volterra, fueron llamados por los líderes de los vampiros a una audiencia, dichos vampiros eran de verdad espeluznantes y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, el líder tenía una habilidad de leer la mente al tacto, y descubrió que Carlisle era un antiguo amigo de Dumbledore. El líder de los vampiros había ordenado los ataques hacia algunos magos, no sólo del Reino Unido, sino por toda Europa, ya que a sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que la sangre de los magos podría dotar a los vampiros de habilidades especiales, y este vampiro siempre buscaba vampiros con dichas habilidades para agrandar su grupo y reafirmar su poderío sobre los demás vampiros. Sin embargo, Carlisle al estar enterado de los acuerdos entre magos y vampiros, le pidió a los líderes que reconsideraran su postura, ya que podría acabar en una guerra y muchos magos podrían morir en vano a causa de un simple rumor, y al parecer lo que Carlisle le había pedido hizo sentido en la cabeza del líder que podía leer la mente al tacto, por lo que prometió parar los ataques contra los magos siempre y cuando Dumbledore tuviera un encuentro con él a final de año.

Narcissa abrió los ojos. Los tres hombres la miraban, ella sopesaba lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Qué vio? - pregunto Dumbledore, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Narcissa contó con detenimiento lo que vio en la mente del vampiro, y los tres acompañantes la escuchaban con atención. Una vez que terminó, los tres se miraban entre ellos, parecía que tenían una conversación con sus miradas.

-Ya hice lo que me pidió, profesor- dijo Narcissa- ahora dígame que necesita para no decir ni una palabra acerca de Lucius y Bellatrix.

-Necesito que vaya a esa reunión conmigo. -Dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Narcissa. -y que mejore la legeremancia.

Narcissa sintió como sus piernas temblaban, trastabilló y los dos vampiros quisieron sostenerla, pero ella no lo permitió. Repasó sobre su cabeza qué es lo que podría pasar si no accedía: estaría arriesgando su vida, si el vampiro no cumplía su palabra, la atacarían sin ningún problema porque prácticamente se adentraría en su hogar y estaría completamente indefensa, ya que ni un mago de la talla de Albus Dumbledore podría defenderla. Se prefería viva y desterrada por los Black, que asesinada por vampiros.

-No, no. -dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás. -No puedo, no podría. -Caminó hacia su madre. - ¡Madre, despierta! - la movió, pero su madre estaba completamente dormida. - ¡Madre, nos vamos! - Gritó de nuevo. No hubo respuesta por parte de su madre. Miró a los tres y negó con la cabeza. -Ustedes me están pidiendo que vaya a meterme a un nido de vampiros para hablar con ellos… puedo ser una bruja, pero lo que corre por mis venas es sangre, y al parecer eso están buscando. -Narcissa se sentó de nuevo en su silla, se sentía abrumada- ¿Qué no tiene otros conocidos que quieran arriesgar su vida así? - le preguntó al director, antes de taparse su cara con ambas manos. – Me quiero ir

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella y se agachaba, la tomó de las muñecas y lentamente las bajó, era el vampiro rubio: Carlisle.

-No sé porque Albus la eligió a usted. – Narcissa lo miró, parecía preocupado. -Pero debe saber que el comportamiento de los Vulturi, en especial Aro, no es normal. En primer lugar, él jamás habría roto los acuerdos, siempre cumple su palabra. Y, en segundo lugar, jamás se expondría a llamar la atención de los humanos. - le dijo sin soltar las muñecas de Narcissa. -Lo conozco bien, y a sus reglas, algo más está pasando. Lo que llama nuestra atención es que haya pedido reunirse con Albus y no con su ministro, y que haya que esperar hasta finales de año para la reunión.

-Narcissa. -dijo Dumbledore, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez. Carlisle la soltó y ella levantó la mirada hacia el director. -Fue mera coincidencia que yo me enterara de tus habilidades, créeme que estoy gratamente sorprendido, pero es importante que sepas que no todos los magos pueden aplicarlas en vampiros, sabes que ellos son inmunes ante nuestros hechizos. Puedes cerrar tu mente ante ellos y acceder a su mente, solo he conocido a una persona capaz de eso, pero falleció hace años.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que usted no puede…? - preguntó Narcissa.

-No. -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo levemente. - Aunque si sabía que Edward podía leer la mente, me sorprendió que tú lo descubrieras por tu cuenta. - Narcissa volteó a verlo, el vampiro la veía, parecía molesto. -Yo te doy mi palabra de que no notificaré al Ministerio de que Lucius y Bellatrix tienen la marca tenebrosa, si a cambio tú mejoras en legeremancia para entrar en la mente de los Vulturi y averiguar qué pasó y convencerlos de que vuelvan a acatar los acuerdos, y de ser necesario, alterar sus recuerdos para borrar de su mente el rumor que motivó los ataques.

¿Alterar los recuerdos? Narcissa sabía que la habilidad de alterar o insertar nuevos recuerdos era parte de la legeremancia, pero era una habilidad que sólo los grandes magos podrían hacer, y no es que no se considerara capaz, pero era septiembre y la reunión con los vampiros era a finales de año, no lo lograría en tan poco tiempo. Además ¿Cómo convencería a sus padres y a Lucius de que le permitieran hacer lo que Dumbledore le proponía? Narcissa miró a Dumbledore, el gran adversario del Señor Tenebroso, estaría prácticamente cometiendo traición a los ideales de su familia al ayudarlo a salvar mestizos y sangre sucias… aunque, en cierta parte también salvaría una buena parte de magos sangre pura.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, iba de su familia, su futuro, los vampiros y las víctimas… pero de pronto tuvo una idea, que, si llevaba a cabo no sólo evitaría que Dumbledore hablara y evitaría que Lucius y Bellatrix fueran a Azkaban, sino que también lograría que su familia resurgiera con fuerza tras de lo de Andrómeda, así ella ayudaría por su propia cuenta y no solo casándose, y quizá opacaría el hecho de que Bellatrix poseyera una marca.

-Acepto- dijo Narcissa levantándose, caminando hacia el director- Lo voy a ayudar

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ya saben: cualquier duda, comentario , queja o sugerencia, lo pueden dejar en un **REVIEW **:)

Hasta luego!


	4. Capítulo IV

**¡**Nuevo capítulo**! **Espero que les guste! :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás, es puro invento mío.

* * *

Cuando era una niña tenía prohibido entrar al despacho de su padre, únicamente los adultos podían entrar, incluso su madre tampoco podía entrar, sólo lo hacía cuando su padre lo permitía. Narcissa recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que entró, fue a los 17 años, justo después de haber terminado el colegio; en dicha visita al despacho de su padre, Cygnus le comunicó que Lucius y su padre, Abraxas, habían hablado con él para pactar un matrimonio entre ella y el heredero de los Malfoy. En aquella ocasión, Narcissa no sintió que se tratara de una plática de negocios, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, entendió que su matrimonio con Lucius era un negocio más, dejando de lado la desconsiderada hazaña de Andrómeda.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, en el despacho de su padre, viendo como él, su madre y su hermana estaban atónitos ante lo que les acababa de platicar: acerca de su encuentro con Dumbledore, de cómo prácticamente había drogado a su madre, de cómo conoció a dos vampiros que no beben sangre humana, de que ella sí puede aplicar sus habilidades de la mente en esos seres inmortales y de cómo el director le pidió su ayuda para encontrarse con el líder de los vampiros; obviamente omitiendo el echo de que el director ya sabía que su futuro esposo y Bellatrix tenían la marca en el antebrazo. Cuando terminó su relato, levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro que tenía dos niñas, eran Bellatrix y ella cuando tenían 14 y 10 años respectivamente, inicialmente también Andrómeda estaba en esa pintura, pero desde que se fue, también lo hicieron sus retratos.

-No puedo creerlo. - Dijo su madre, después de un largo silencio. - ¿Ese viejo loco me drogó? - Narcissa rodó los ojos

-Ese no es el punto, madre. -Narcissa se cruzó de brazos.

-El punto es que Cissy cambió de bando en el último segundo. -Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cállate, Bellatrix. -Dijo el padre de ambas con un tono firme que sorprendió a todas. -Mi querida Narcissa jamás haría algo así.

Narcissa sonrió con suficiencia, no era un secreto para nadie que ella era la hija preferida de Cygnus Black, cosa que hacía enfurecer a la mayor de las hermanas.

-Claro que no, padre. -la rubia se arrodilló frente a su padre y lo tomó de una mano. -Tengo el plan perfecto para que los Black se coloquen en la punta del nuevo orden social cuando el Señor Tenebroso gane. -Su padre asintió, y Narcissa de nuevo se levantó, respiró hondo, sabía que su plan podría funcionar, sólo necesitaba el apoyo de su familia. – Dumbledore me dijo que de ser necesario, tendría que alterar recuerdos de la mente del líder de los vampiros. Lo haré, cumpliré mi parte del trato con el viejo, pero una vez que esté frente al líder de estos seres, una vez que tenga acceso a su mente, puedo hacer que se pongan del lado del Señor Tenebroso, que le ayuden a ganar ¿Esos acuerdos de que servirán después de que gane? Para nada. Yo, Narcissa Black, puedo ser el puente entre el Señor Tenebroso y los vampiros, inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

-Debo de admitir que es un buen plan. -Dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo ampliamente. -Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente: Aún no dominas por completo la legeremancia ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo antes de fin de año?

-Esta es la mejor parte del trato, Bella: El mismísimo Dumbledore me enseñará a mejorar mi legeremancia. Y lo voy a lograr, que no haya duda de eso, tú mejor que nadie sabes que por la familia Black haría lo que fuera. - Narcissa escuchó que alguien aplaudía, era el retrato de ella a los 10 años, ella le sonrió y el retrato le devolvió el gesto. La rubia volvió la vista a sus padres, su madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero su padre no demostraba expresión alguna. – Padre, necesito tu aprobación, no lo haré si tu no deseas que lo haga.

-Tienes que hacerlo, hija. -dijo Cygnus al fin. -Pero creo que hay que perfeccionar tu plan, no debemos exponerte a que le prometas al Señor Tenebroso una alianza con los vampiros cuando aún no está asegurada. -Narcissa iba a comenzar a hablar, pero su padre la detuvo con una señal de su mano. -No tengo dudas de que logres dominar la legeremancia a tal grado de alterar un recuerdo, y menos con Dumbledore como tu maestro. Lo que te pido, querida, es que sigas con tu plan original de pactar una alianza, pero lo harás sin que se le notifique al Señor Tenebroso, todos sabemos que, si se le promete algo y por algún motivo no se concreta, nos iría muy mal, por ejemplo, provocar que los Malfoy cancelen tu compromiso.

-Si se me permite agregar. -dijo Bellatrix, levantándose y caminando hacia Narcissa. -El Señor Tenebroso no admitiría un error por parte de los Black, y de ninguna otra familia sangre pura. Y creo que debemos de protegernos de cualquier posible error. Dime, Narcissa ¿Qué pasaría si pactas una alianza, existen diferencias y no logras mediar entre ambas partes? No sólo está en riesgo tu vida, sino la de todos nosotros por permitir que el Señor Tenebroso se haya visto envuelto en una situación como esa. Claro, todo es hipotético. Pero por lo que he visto y me han contado, Él no tiene piedad y no permite errores, por muy pequeños que sean.

\- ¿Y qué propones? -preguntó la rubia, ya que debía admitir que lo que le decían su padre y su hermana, tenía mucho sentido. Si iba a llevar a cabo su plan, debía de cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Tal como dice nuestro padre, no se le notificará al Señor Tenebroso de tus intenciones, trabajarás con Dumbledore y esos vampiros, y cumplirás con lo que te pidan. Y a la par, estando en la mente del vampiro, pactarás reuniones con el Señor Tenebroso, harás que ese vampiro esté dispuesto a encontrarse con Él, para platicar. -Narcissa no comprendía lo que su hermana le pedía, ella estaba segura de que podría convencer a los vampiros de unirse a su causa, no sólo para que se pusieran a conversar. -Rodolphus me ha dicho que el Señor Tenebroso ha intentado varias veces reunirse con los vampiros, pero ellos se han negado. Consigue esa reunión, una o dos, para que ellos platiquen o acuerden aliarse, así el Señor Tenebroso manejará la situación como mejor le parezca, si él se equivoca no podrá culparte a ti, ya que solamente lo ayudaste a conseguir algo que tanto deseaba; y eso hará que por fin podamos dejar atrás la deshonra de Andrómeda y su hija mestiza

-Exacto. Es un acuerdo de ganar-ganar, querida. - Dijo su padre, levantándose y caminando hacia sus dos hijas. -Sin importar lo que salga de la reunión entre los vampiros y el Señor Tenebroso, tendremos un pedestal esperando por nosotros en cuánto gane. -Para sorpresa de ambas, su padre las abrazó. -No hay ninguna duda de esto: Bellatrix es mi orgullo y Narcissa es mi felicidad. Mejores hijas no pude tener.

Ahora, en la pintura, las pequeñas Narcissa y Bellatrix, aplaudían y vitoreaban. Narcissa sonrió y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Ahora su matrimonio con Lucius no era lo único que haría para ayudar a su familia a levantarse, sino que ella misma tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos y lo haría mejor que nunca.

Durante la comida no pararon de hablar del plan de Narcissa, de lo inteligente que era Bellatrix y de lo bien que le iría a su familia. Sus padres querían saber mas detalles acerca de la misión de Dumbledore con los vampiros, pero Narcissa les comentó que el director mandaría una carta con todos los detalles del acuerdo, ya que en su despacho no tuvieron el tiempo necesario porque Druella despertó antes de lo esperado.

-Yo supongo que la carta no debería de tardar. -dijo Narcissa. -Dijo que la enviaría lo antes posible.

Mientras esperaban noticias del director, su madre decidió que debían tomar el té en el jardín a modo de celebración. Bellatrix seguía con ellos, y ni Narcissa ni sus padres la cuestionaban al respecto. Cuando Cygnus decidió que iría a contestar algunas cartas, las tres mujeres estaban sentadas esperando que el té llegara, platicando de Rodolphus y Lucius. Bellatrix no mostraba ninguna clase de afecto a su esposo, su madre decía que el amor podía o no aparecer, pero era de vital importancia que comenzaran a tratar de tener un bebé, ya que tanto los Black como los Lestrange esperaban que Bellatrix diera a luz a por lo menos dos varones, y lo mismo se esperaba de Narcissa, que tuviera dos varones con Lucius.

-Yo no me veo como madre. -dijo Bellatrix, cruzando sus piernas.

-Nadie. -dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Ambas hermanas rieron, molestando a su madre. En ese momento, llegó un elfo con una carta en la mano.

-Llegó esto para la señorita Narcissa- dijo el elfo.

Narcissa la tomó y le hizo un ademán con la mano al elfo para que se fuera. Las risas se apagaron mientras la rubia abría la carta.

_Estimada señorita Black. _

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle por haber aceptado mi propuesta. _

_Tras una larga charla con el señor Cullen, y tras un largo tiempo meditando la situación, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que se mude de inmediato a Portknockie, en dicha localidad de Escocia, mi amigo rentó un castillo donde su familia y usted se hospedarán hasta la reunión de finales de año. _

_Estoy seguro de que no entiende el por qué debería mudarse, pero tengo tres excelentes motivos para pedírselo: el primero, es que Portknockie es la localidad con menos habitantes y que está más cerca del colegio; y esto se relaciona con mi segundo motivo: aunque estemos tratando de evitar una guerra, no borra el hecho de que estemos inmersos en otra, no puedo alejarme tanto de mis estudiantes para ir a sus lecciones de legeremancia, y cómo esperamos que pueda entrar en la mente de un vampiro, tendrá que vivir con la familia del Señor Cullen, que muy amablemente accedieron a ayudarla en su labor. Y el tercer motivo es que, aunque usted se comprometió a ayudarme, la necesito alejada de su familia y su futuro esposo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que otros magos o brujas se enteren de nuestro acuerdo. _

_Necesito su confirmación y así mandar un traslador a su jardín que la llevara a su residencia por los próximos cuatro meses. Le recomiendo que empaque bien, ya que no podrá regresar o pedir que le envíen cosas, por protección a usted, a la familia del Señor Cullen y de nuestra causa. También, es necesario que le mencione que no podrá llevar consigo elfos domésticos, debo decirle que la familia del señor Cullen nunca ha tenido contacto con criaturas mágicas, así que, para evitar una catarsis, sus elfos podrán traer su equipaje, pero inmediatamente tendrán que retirarse. Y si, podrá traer consigo una lechuza y tanto pergamino como usted deseé. _

_Lamento las limitaciones, pero de este acuerdo ambas partes salen ganando. _

_Adjunto una carta por parte de la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Olympe Maxime, donde le ofrece un puesto temporal como profesora de inglés, y así usted tenga un motivo suficiente para retirarse de sus residencia por unos meses sin levantar sospechas en su familia o su prometido. _

_Espero su confirmación,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

\- ¿Qué dice la carta? - preguntó su madre

Narcissa suspiró, dobló la carta, la metió de nuevo en el sobre, y dijo:

-Me mudaré-

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ya saben, cualquier duda, consejo, queja o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en un **review**

Hasta luego!


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Nuevo capítulo! **

Debo aclarar unas cosas que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo pasado: Portknockie sí existe. De hecho, J.K. Rowling ha dicho que Hogwarts se ubica aproximadamente en en la localidad de Dufftown; ambas localidades pertenecen al concejo de Moray. Todo esto esto en Escocia. Pueden buscarlo en Google también.

Y para este capítulo, quiero aclarar que transcurre en la década de los 70's, pero más adelante confirmarme el año :)

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás, es puro invento mío.

* * *

Cuando tomó el traslador, se despidió de sus padres, y desapareció, sintió el típico gancho que te toma por algún lugar detrás del ombligo, y rápidamente apareció en un prado, podía escuchar las olas del mar rompiéndose, por lo que supo que estaba cerca de una costa. Examinó el lugar a donde había llegado: detrás de ella estaba una mansión, no se comparaba en nada con la de su futuro esposo, pero era bastante grande, de estilo renacentista y de aspecto lúgubre; supuso que esa sería su nueva residencia por los próximos cuatro meses. A lo lejos pudo ver que de la pequeña puerta principal salía Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa se acercó y en cuanto se encontraron, aparecieron los elfos con los ocho baúles que la rubia había empacado la noche anterior.

-Veo que se preparó muy bien. -dijo el director, mientras veía los baúles y sonreía.

-Son cuatro meses, señor. -dijo Narcissa, viendo como los elfos se sentaban sobre los baúles, esperando órdenes. - ¿Sabe cuántas cosas me perderé en ese tiempo? En primer lugar, la cena anual de Halloween de la familia Black. -Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. -La cena de Navidad con los Malfoy, tres pruebas para mi vestido de novia, y esas son sólo algunas de las más importantes, porque estando aquí no podré terminar de organizar mi boda, mi madre y la madre de Lucius se las tendrán que arreglar si algo no sale como lo esperábamos, y no es que esto le incumba o deba saberlo, pero la madre de Lucius no tiene muy buen gusto…

-Perdón por interrumpirla, veo que está un poco inquieta por su mudanza. -Dumbledore le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera, la rubia asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con el director, ella le hizo una señal a sus elfos para que la siguieran. -De nuevo, le agradezco su total disposición, pero creo que ambas partes saldrán ganando, quizá hasta más de lo esperado. -Llegaron a la puerta, el director la abrió. -Adelante

Narcissa entró, la decoración la sorprendió por completo: tenía lámparas de formas poco comunes, sillas y sillones de colores llamativos y también de formas nada convencionales, además de tener demasiados artefactos muggles para el gusto de la joven bruja. Y sólo era el vestíbulo, la primera habitación de la gran mansión.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Narcissa, caminando por la habitación, viendo los cuadros sin movimiento, los muebles y demás. – La mamá de Lucius definitivamente tiene mejor gusto que los vampiros. -dijo para si misma, pero el director logró escucharla.

-Me temo que así es la moda actual en el mundo muggle. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. -Creo que debo de recordarle que toda la familia de mi amigo Carlisle nacieron como muggles, por lo que no están familiarizados con nuestro estilo de decoración, y mucho menos de vestimenta.

Narcissa asintió levemente, los muggles cambiaban sus tendencias de ropa conforme pasaban los años, todo lo contrario, a los magos y brujas, que muy rara vez una nueva tendencia era introducida, claro, todo esto en su círculo social, ya que los sangre sucia y mestizos eran más dados a utilizar la moda en turno de los muggles.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí. -Narcissa respiro hondo. –¿Usted me puede decir cuál es mi habitación?

Narcissa suplicaba porque la habitación que le fuera asignada no tuviera la misma decoración que el resto de la casa, la moda de los muggles actualmente había decaído bastante para el gusto de la rubia.

-Está en el primer piso, Carlisle no me dijo exactamente dónde estaba, pero sabrá que es la suya porque es la única que tiene una cama. -Dumbledore les indicó a los elfos con un ademán de manos que subieran, las criaturas voltearon a ver a Narcissa y esta asintió con la cabeza, confirmando la orden del director para que dejaran su equipaje en su habitación. - Mi deber aquí ha terminado, señorita Black. Carlisle y su familia llegarán en cuanto anochezca, y yo me comunicaré con usted para acordar el día en que podamos iniciar sus lecciones. ¿Alguna otra cosa que desee discutir?

-No, señor. -Narcissa caminó hacia el director. -Supongo que lo que queda por ahora es conocer a toda una familia de vampiros. - Narcissa estaba un poco nerviosa de convivir con tantos vampiros, ya que al navegar por la mente del patriarca de la familia Cullen, supo que su estilo de alimentación era tan estable que les permitía convivir con humanos, sin embargo, Narcissa no estaba tan segura de ello, en Hogwarts le enseñaron que la sed de los vampiros por la sangre humana puede ser tan grande que los llega a sobrepasar, convirtiéndolos en bestias incontrolables; por lo que Narcissa no confiaba del todo en los instintos controlados de los Cullen.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevará bien con Carlisle y su familia, no creo que tenga de qué preocuparse. -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, señor. Sea cual sea su dieta, no dejan de ser vampiros. Y yo conviviré con ellos más de tres meses, ¿Qué haré si alguno decide romper su estricto plan alimenticio?

\- ¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? -Narcissa asintió levemente. -Puede estar tranquila, señorita Black, por lo que tengo entendido, la familia Cullen tienen un excepcional don de autocontrol y jamás le harían daño a usted y a ningún otro ser humano. ¿Acaso cree usted que permitiría el acceso a Hogwarts a dos vampiros si yo no supiera que son capaces de controlarse? Confíe en mí, usted no corre riesgo alguno.

Dumbledore tenía un buen punto, Narcissa sabía que el viejo podía estar loco, pero jamás pondría en riesgo a la comunidad de Hogwarts.

Una vez que los elfos dejaron el equipaje de la rubia en su habitación, las dos criaturas y el director se despidieron, y cuando Narcissa escuchó que tanto el director como sus elfos se habían ido, subió al primer piso para conocer su habitación y comenzar a desempacar, puesto que en cuanto recibió la carta donde se le indicaba que tendría que mudarse a la punta de Escocia, estaba completamente decidida a no sentirse del todo aislada, así que optó por empacar todo lo que había en su habitación: ropa, accesorios, joyería, fotografías, libros, etc., empacó tanto que en su habitación en casa de sus padres solamente quedaron sus muebles, haciendo parecer que nadie había vivido ahí. Así que, de verdad tenía mucho que desempacar.

El primer piso tenía bastantes habitaciones, pero supuso que la suya era la única que tenía la puerta abierta, agradeció que sus elfos le ahorraran la molestia de tener que abrir todas las puertas del piso. Al llegar hasta allá, se encontró con la habitación más maravillosa que podía haber: con una cama enorme con dosel y cortinas blancas, un gran ventanal con una vista espectacular al mar, las lámparas también tenían la misma extraña forma que las del vestíbulo, pero las de su habitación eran plateadas; también tenía un par de sillones blancos, un hermoso tocador plateado y un gran escritorio cerca de su ventana que sería perfecto para estudiar y enviar cartas a su familia. Le encantaba. Recorrió la habitación, investigando y admirando los bellos muebles que los vampiros habían elegido para ella, y estaba totalmente agradecida que la decoración fuera lo más neutral posible, donde el blanco era el único color que predominaba. Sus baúles se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, así que dejó su abrigo sobre la cama, tomó su varita y comenzó a desempacar.

* * *

Cuando menos se lo esperó, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno en casa de sus padres, afortunadamente ya casi había terminado de desempacar. Se amarró su cabello en un moño alto, se puso un suéter y bajó a investigar dónde estaba la cocina; al llegar a la cocina se llevó la amarga sorpresa de que ella misma tendría que prepararse algo, por lo que trató de recordar algún hechizo de cocina, cualquiera que le ayudara a preparar algo… pero para su desgracia, no recordaba ninguno debido a que ella jamás tuvo la necesidad de aprender a realizar hechizos de cocina porque siempre había alguien que cocinaba para ella y su familia.

-Rayos. -dijo Narcissa, mientras se resignaba a tener que aprender a cocinar.

Afortunadamente encontró una tetera que llenó de agua, hurgó por los estantes hasta encontrar alguna clase de té, al hallarlo, lo colocó en el infusor y se dispuso a calentarlo, tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos lograr encender la estufa, y durante ese tiempo maldijo mil y un veces el hecho de rechazar el pequeño paquete de comida que su madre le había ofrecido antes de partir. En cuanto el té estuvo listo, lo sirvió en la primera taza que encontró y se dispuso a subir de nuevo a su habitación.

-Estúpida casa rara. -dijo entre dientes mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en uno de sus sillones y comenzó a beber su té. Mientras lo hacía, admiraba su bello anillo de compromiso y esperaba de todo corazón que su boda perfecta no se fuera al caño por las malas decisiones que podría llegar a tomar la madre de Lucius.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien tocaba levemente a su puerta, ella se sobresaltó y notó que la noche ya había caído y seguramente los vampiros ya habían llegado. Narcissa le indicó que pasara, y al abrirse la puerta, dejó ver al rubio vampiro que ella ya conocía.

-Veo que ya está más que instalada. - dijo Carlisle. - ¿La habitación fue de su agrado, señorita Black?

-Es perfecta, muchísimas gracias. -dijo Narcissa sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento. -Y en vista de las circunstancias, puede llamarme Narcissa. -La rubia sonrió de nuevo y estrechó su mano con la del vampiro, que al igual que la primera vez que lo conoció, debía admitir que él era verdaderamente atractivo.

-De acuerdo, Narcissa. -sonrió al decir su nombre. -Y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que me llames por mi nombre, y supongo que mis hijos tampoco. -Narcissa asintió a modo de agradecimiento, supuso que eso era una buena señal. – Mi familia está abajo, esperando conocer a la valiente bruja que conocerá a los Vulturi. -Él le sonrió ampliamente y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Entonces no los hagamos esperar. -Ella sonrió y él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras iban hacia la planta baja, Narcissa sentía que ese había sido un buen inicio con Carlisle, tanto, que a ella misma le sorprendía la cordialidad que había mostrado frente al patriarca de los Cullen, y definitivamente esa no era su verdadera actitud al conocer a alguien por primera vez, su madre le decía que debía mostrarse fría y distante para mantener el interés de los demás en ella, que eso era lo que una buena bruja de sociedad hacía; sin embargo, ahora ella no estaba conviviendo con magos y mucho menos estos cuatro meses afectarían su desempeño en el ámbito social mágico si era un poco más abierta y amigable con los vampiros, además, sabía que todo esto lo hacía para lograr su propósito y no le convenía mantener una relación tensa con él o con el resto de su familia.

Al bajar por la escalera, escuchó voces, que a medida que se acercaban al vestíbulo, se iban apagando. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás, Narcissa quedó completamente sorprendida al ver al resto de la familia Cullen. El hijo de Carlisle que ella ya conocía estaba sentado en un sillón naranja, recordándole a Narcissa a mantener en alto sus barreras para que ese vampiro no lograra entrar.

-Ellos son mis hijos, Narcissa. -dijo Carlisle

Uno de ellos, la más baja de todos los vampiros presentes, fue hasta ella y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa enorme. Narcissa la examinó, su pelo era muy corto, color negro intenso, y además de que sus ojos también eran de color dorado, eran tan grandes y expresivos, que Narcissa podía jurar que de verdad estaba feliz de conocerla.

-Mucho gusto, Narcissa. -dijo la vampiro. -Mi nombre es Alice y es un gran placer conocerte. -Le sonrió de oreja a oreja al estrechar su mano.

-Encantada, Alice. -dijo Narcissa, también sonriendo.

-Ven, querido. -Alice llamó a otro vampiro, su pelo era rubio miel, y parecía estar incómodo ante la presencia de Narcissa. -El es Jasper. -dijo en cuanto el rubio vampiro estuvo frente a Narcissa.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo Narcissa, sonriendo. Pensó que si hace un año alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a convivir con seis vampiros "vegetarianos" por varios meses, jamás le creería.

Jasper estrechó la mano de Narcissa en silencio, lo que casi confirmaba el hecho de que Narcissa creyera que él no la quería cerca. Todo lo contrario a Alice, que parecía más que encantada con Narcissa.

Carlisle guio a Narcissa hasta la otra mujer vampiro del grupo, que veía el mar por la ventana. Narcissa también la examinó: era increíblemente hermosa, y debía admitir que la vampiro que tenía enfrente, poseía un excelente cuerpo, digno de envidiarse. También era rubia, y su cabellera ondulada caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-Ella es Rosalie, Narcissa- Carlisle las presentó.

-Mucho gusto, Rosalie. -Narcissa y Rosalie estrecharon sus manos, pero la vampiro no dijo absolutamente nada. A diferencia de Jasper, que se mostraba incómodo, Rosalie parecía molesta con la presencia de Narcissa.

-Y por este lado tenemos a Edward y Emmett. -Carlisle llevó a Narcissa hasta el sillón donde los dos vampiros estaban sentados.

Uno de los dos, el más corpulento y alto de todos, se levantó para estrechar la mano de la joven bruja, Narcissa agradeció el gesto y le sonrió ampliamente, provocando que él le devolviera el gesto, mostrando sus hoyuelos, lo que le daba una mirada infantil.

-Es un placer conocerte, soy Emmett, y creo que debo decirte que casi todos aquí deseamos verte con tu caldero y tu gato negro en Halloween. – dijo Emmett sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí tengo un caldero, pero soy alérgica a los gatos… -Narcissa sonrió nerviosa, hasta que cayó en cuenta. -Ah, ya entendí. -dijo mientras le daba vueltas a su anillo de compromiso. -Yo no soy esa clase de bruja, y creo que nadie que yo conozca. -sonrió tímidamente. Emmett no dijo nada y simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le sonreía.

Edward también se levantó, le estrechó su mano y le sonrió, siendo la primera vez que mostraba alguna expresión hacia la rubia.

-Bienvenida, Narcissa. -le dijo. -Veo que aún no puedo leer tu mente.

-Y nunca lo harás. -Narcissa sonrió ampliamente.

-Y ahora que todos se conocen. - dijo Carlisle finalmente. - ¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó y Narcissa asintió. - Estupendo, porque en un momento prepararemos la cena.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, y mientras caminaban, Narcissa asimilaba cada aspecto de lo que acababa de suceder: hasta el momento, de los seis vampiros, Jasper y Rosalie parecían incómodos o molestos ante su presencia, Alice era demasiado alegre y Emmett hacía bromas raras que le costaba comprender, Edward al fin mostró cierto interés, mientras que Carlisle era totalmente amable y mediaba entre sus hijos y ella. Sabía que para que su plan fuera un rotundo éxito, debía ganarse a cada uno de ellos, a modo de práctica, y así lograr una mayor conexión con los vampiros de Italia, o los Vulturi, como Carlisle los había llamado. Pero por ahora, cenaría con ellos.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ya lo saben, pueden dejar cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia en un **review. **Yo con gusto les responderé :)

Hasta luego!


	6. Capítulo VI

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Necesitaba super concentrarme en la escuela y no quería subir un capítulo nada más porque sí, todo mal hecho. No no, Por eso aquí está el sexto capítulo

En fin, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

Definitivamente vivir con vampiros no iba a ser sencillo, Narcissa lo sabía, y estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo que fuera necesario con el fin de lograr sus propósitos. Sin embargo, tras dos semanas de convivir con los Cullen, no solo confirmó que no sería fácil, sino que sería agotador. Al inicio supuso que como eran seres mágicos al menos tendrían una noción de su estilo de vida, pero al observarlos y convivir con ellos, llegó a la conclusión de que los Cullen eran unos muggles con habilidades sobrenaturales (y ni hablar de los tres que tienen super habilidades); así que durante los primeros días no pararon de hacerle preguntas acerca del mundo mágico, incluso Jasper y Rosalie parecían interesados en lo que Narcissa relataba, y no era nada sencillo buscar las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender y dejar de lado "su vocabulario mágico", como Emmett lo llamaba. Incluso, Carlisle propuso que quizá, para tener éxito con los Vulturi, Narcissa debía también de familiarizarse con el tema de los vampiros: desde su historia, habilidades especiales, fortalezas y debilidades, entre otras cosas. Y era agotador no solo por sus lecciones con Dumbledore, sino porque de cierta manera extrañaba a sus elfos domésticos, que hacían bastante por ella, y estando con los Cullen, de una u otra forma ella tenía que hacerse cargo de sus propias cosas; además, es importante recalcar el hecho de que tenía que adaptarse a un entorno totalmente nuevo, repleto de cosas y costumbres muggles, afortunadamente Dumbledore no le restringió para nada el uso de magia, sino, solo Merlín sabía que Narcissa podría volverse verdaderamente loca teniendo que dejar su varita de lado durante su estancia con los Cullen.

Era lunes, casi medio día, Narcissa estaba en la sala leyendo una carta de su madre y de su hermana mientras llegaba el director. Del tiempo que llevaba ahí, sólo había recibido cartas de su familia y su suegra, al parecer Lucius seguía molesto por la repentina partida de Narcissa y había optado por ignorar las cartas que la rubia le enviaba. Le molestaba que Lucius tomara esa actitud hacia ella, quería que él estuviera al tanto de los verdaderos motivos del por qué había tenido que irse tan abruptamente, pero sus padres no le permitieron revelar absolutamente nada a su futuro esposo. Y justo ahora recibía una carta de su madre informándole que la madre de Lucius decidió cambiar el decorado del pastel, mientras que su hermana le comentaba que Lucius había optado por hacer un viaje corto con sus amigos a Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Malas noticias? -dijo alguien a su espalda, sorprendiéndola. – Lo siento. -dijo Carlisle

-Cosas de la boda. -dijo Narcissa doblando las cartas. – Mi futura suegra arruina todo lo que había hecho. - Narcissa sonrió de lado. - ¿Listo para hoy?

-Creo que uno nunca está listo para revivir el pasado, no de la forma en como lo haces tú. -Carlisle se sentó a su lado. -Te acaba de llegar esta carta. -Narcissa tomó el sobre que le ofrecía el vampiro, tenía el sello de Hogwarts.

-Gracias. -dijo Narcissa abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido. -Dumbledore no podrá venir, tiene que ir al Ministerio.

\- ¿Se cancela la sesión? - Carlisle enarcó una ceja, Narcissa notó cierto toque de alivio

-No, me escribió qué es lo que debía buscar en esta ocasión. -Narcissa sonrió levemente y le mostró la carta a Carlisle. Desde que iniciaron sus lecciones, antes de entrar en la mente de Carlisle, Dumbledore le indicaba qué clase de recuerdo quería que buscara, así fue como Narcissa poco a poco conoció del pasado de Carlisle, de cómo fue convertido y de su vida como humano, entre otros recuerdos. – Sé que no es agradable que alguien vague por tus recuerdos, pero por algo estoy aquí.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente. Aunque si lo piensas bien, no es algo nuevo para mí ni para mis hijos, Edward lee la mente de todos, no lo olvides. -Carlisle soltó una corta carcajada, haciendo sonreír a Narcissa.

-Creo que por eso no le caigo tan bien, porque no puede leer mi mente. -dijo Narcissa sonriendo de lado.

-No es eso, Edward siempre ha sido muy reservado. ¿Te preocupa no caerle bien? – Lo miró a los ojos, a Narcissa le gustaba mucho el color de ojos de los vampiros, era un dorado que jamás en su vida había visto.

-No, nunca me ha preocupado si le caigo bien a la gente o no, así me educaron. -dijo mientras le daba vuelta a su anillo de compromiso.

-Una cosa es el cómo te hayan educado y otra es lo que tú decides ser.

Carlisle tenía un punto, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado dos semanas, Narcissa descubrió las maravillas de ser dueña de su propio tiempo, libre de compromisos y normas sociales, libre de su familia; incluso llegó a pensar en que su estadía con los vampiros y su próximo viaje a Italia eran como vacaciones, dejando de lado el hecho de que detrás de todo esto, ella tenía su propia misión.

-Tienes razón. Pero después de todo esto yo volveré a mi vida, y ustedes volverán a donde sea que ustedes vayan a ir después de esto. -Narcissa sonrió de lado. – Dudo volverlos a ver después de año nuevo, así que no hay mucha diferencia si les caigo bien o no.

-A mí sí me caes bien. -dijo Carlisle sonriendo. -Si de algo ayuda.

-Ayuda un poco. -Narcissa sonrió de vuelta. - ¿Empezamos?

-Claro. -dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a Narcissa. - ¿Te molesta si lo hacemos aquí? Mi estudio está un poco desordenado.

Narcissa accedió. Desde que habían iniciado, las lecciones con Dumbledore eran en el estudio de Carlisle, no entendía por qué, pero así lo había indicado el director, y Narcissa no estaba en posición de negarse. Además, tampoco entendía porqué sólo aplicaba sus habilidades con Carlisle, si había otros cinco vampiros que estaban dispuestos a ayudar, aparentemente; sin embargo, Narcissa sentía que no debía de poner ningún pero a la manera en que Dumbledore quería llevar sus lecciones.

Ambos se levantaron, Narcissa dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa de centro y se colocó frente a Carlisle, este le ofreció su mano, que ella tomó, mientras que con su mano libre apretó levemente su varita. Se concentró en el sentimiento que Dumbledore le había indicado. Debía admitir que sus clases con el director de Hogwarts le estaban ayudando más que sus prácticas con Bellatrix, aunque aún necesitaba tener contacto directo con la persona en cuestión, sentía que iba progresando. Respiró hondo, alejó todo pensamiento de su vida en casa para centrarse en su deber, y dijo:

-_Legeremens. _

El recuerdo más feliz de Carlisle. Los libros indicaban que esa clase de recuerdos eran fáciles de encontrar, tenían cierto brillo propio que era imposible que pasara por desapercibido; pero la teoría habla acerca de personas con una vida relativamente corta, no de un vampiro que lleva varios siglos en el mundo, así que Narcissa suponía que debía de haber más de un recuerdo feliz en Carlisle.

Vagó por unos momentos hasta que logró llegar a unos recuerdos que parecían brillar: un primer encuentro con una mujer humana que tenía la pierna rota; seguida de otro donde la misma mujer, ahora vampiro, aceptaba gustosa su transformación; y el último, una boda entre Carlisle y esta mujer. Sintió que la inundaban varias sensaciones y emociones, cosa que no se esperaba. Enseguida comenzó a sentir que su antebrazo le lastimaba y a pesar de eso quería seguir adelante, ayudarlo… pero abrió los ojos al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, que la regresó a la realidad: casi al otro lado estaban Emmett y Edward sujetando a Carlisle contra la pared, mientras que Alice y Rosalie se colocaron entre Narcissa y los tres vampiros, a modo de barrera.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Narcissa, masajeando su brazo y más asustada que nunca.

Carlisle parecía molesto, empujando a sus dos hijos y gritando de una forma tan desgarradora que Narcissa sintió escalofríos. Casi de la nada, Carlisle se fue calmando y sus hijos lentamente lo soltaron.

-Yo… lo siento. -dijo Carlisle antes de salir rápidamente de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde va? Merlín, todo fue muy rápido. ¿Qué pasó? -Narcissa sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía, de pronto todo se veía borroso y sus piernas le fallaron. -Perdón. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Despertó abruptamente en un sillón de la sala, con una manta sobre ella. Miró por todos lados, ya era de noche y no había nadie a su alrededor. Se talló sus ojos, recordando lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse: los recuerdos de Carlisle y el remolino de emociones que sintió antes de perder la concentración; miró su antebrazo, le dolía y estaba morado… luego recordó los gritos de Carlisle y los escalofríos volvieron a aparecer.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -dijo Narcissa, estirándose y tomando su varita que estaba en la mesa de centro. - ¿Dónde están? -preguntó antes de lanzar una chispa con su varita y prendiendo la chimenea. Casi de la nada aparecieron Edward, Emmett y Rosalie, no había rastro de Alice y Jasper, mucho menos de Carlisle. - ¿Y Carlisle?

-Creemos que en el bosque o en la playa, Alice tuvo una visión de él y decidieron ir a buscarlo, para asegurarse que esté bien -dijo Edward. - ¿Tú cómo estás?

-No lo sé. -dijo Narcissa tocando su antebrazo. -Solo me duele un poco el brazo, pero estoy algo confundida, pudieron haberme despertado ¿saben?

-Ve por el botiquín, Rosalie- dijo Edward. -Lo sentimos, te veías muy alterada al momento de desmayarte y creímos que lo mejor sería dejarte descansar.

-Quiero que sepan que yo no quería que algo así sucediera. -Llegó Rosalie con el botiquín y se sentó a un lado de Narcissa, la vampiro le tomó el brazo y comenzó a examinarlo. -No te preocupes, en mi cuarto tengo los ingredientes necesarios para sanar mi brazo… -Rosalie fulminó a Narcissa con la mirada, la bruja enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos. -Bien, tienes suerte de que me sienta exhausta. -Rosalie volvió al brazo de Narcissa. -Carlisle sabía que yo buscaría su recuerdo más feliz, Dumbledore me lo ordenó así, supongo porque esos recuerdos son los más fáciles de encontrar… usualmente cuando busco algún tipo de recuerdo, puedo sentir lo que la persona en cuestión siente, es algo normal, algo que espero que suceda. Pero lo que no esperaba que sucediera es que los sentimiento también me inundaran a mí. -Narcissa sintió de nuevo escalofríos, y Emmet le puso la manta sobre sus hombros. -Gracias. Supongo que por instinto, al ver los recuerdos felices dañados de Carlisle, quise arreglarlos. Digo, porque son felices y no deberían estar manchados de sentimientos tan negativos. -Rosalie levantó la mirada, Narcissa la miró de reojo. -Lo peor de todo fue cuando nos separaron, siento que tengo impregnado todo ese torbellino de emociones que siente Carlisle por ella. ¿Les contaste lo que vi? -Le preguntó a Edward, que a pesar de no poder acceder a la mente de Narcissa, si podía saber lo que pasaba en la mente de Carlisle durante las lecciones, y seguramente tendría una noción de los recuerdos que provocaron todo.

-Si, por eso Alice y Jasper fueron tras él. -dijo Edward, que estaba ahora sentado en el sillón frente a las dos rubias.

-Bien. -dijo Narcissa, mirando cómo Rosalie vendaba su brazo. -De verdad lo siento, no esperaba que un simple recuerdo provocara todo esto.

-No es un simple recuerdo. -dijo Rosalie, terminando el vendaje. -Entraste en la mente del vampiro que más en paz estaba, al menos que yo que conozca, y jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera al ver una gota de sangre. Pero llegas tú y tu varita, y le muestras en bandeja de plata recuerdos vívidos de Esme… y lo arruinas. -Narcissa podía sentir como Rosalie escupía veneno con cada palabra, si no la estuviera insultado, ni a ella ni a sus habilidades, la bruja sabía que en diferentes circunstancias podrían haber sido muy buenas amigas.

-En primer lugar, querida, yo no arruiné a nadie. -Rosalie se levantó, e inmediatamente Narcissa hizo lo mismo, quedando las dos frente a frente. -En todo caso, esa tal Esme fue quien lo arruinó, esa mujer fue la protagonista en cada recuerdo "feliz" de Carlisle, así que si tienes a alguien a quien reclamarle, ella es la indicada. -Narcissa se cruzó de brazos, sabía que podía destruirla con sus palabras, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, debía recordar la verdadera razón del porqué estaba en esa casa. -Y déjame decirte que por lo que vi, Carlisle no está en paz y la forma en que gritó me lo demuestra. -Narcissa sintió un hueco en su estómago, y de pronto cayó en cuenta. -Merlín. Carlisle tiene el corazón roto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?** No olviden dejarme un Review, si les gustó o no, con dudas, quejas o sugerencias, todos son bien recibidos!

Les mando un abrazo! Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	7. Capítulo VII

**¡Nuevo capítulo! **Espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

En cuanto Narcissa fue capaz de reconocer lo que había pasado con Carlisle, de entender del porqué de su reacción, sintió como todo comenzaba a tomar forma. La rubia jamás había pasado por una ruptura, nunca le habían roto el corazón, por eso se sentía tan abrumada con los sentimientos que experimentó con Carlisle, obviamente no pudo identificar algo que jamás había sentido. Salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, tenía que revisar sus apuntes y corroborar lo que estaba pasando por su mente; justo ahora sentía que si Edward pudiera leer su mente sería de mucha ayuda, pero no podía arriesgarse. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, fue hasta su escritorio, que estaba atiborrado de pergaminos.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando? - preguntó Emmett. - ¿Qué no se supone que con magia puedes traer tus cosas?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, así como ella no tenía problema alguno en utilizar su magia frente a los vampiros, los Cullen había dejado de lado sus intenciones de aparentar que eran humanos. Así que una de las primeras cosas a las que Narcissa tuvo que acostumbrarse fue a la capacidad de los vampiros de desplazarse a gran velocidad, como si se aparecieran una y otra vez dentro de la casa.

-No, ese hechizo solo funciona si yo sé exactamente donde dejé las cosas, así que sí no puedo visualizarlo claramente, nunca llegará a mí. -dijo Narcissa rebuscando entre sus pergaminos, hasta que lo encontró. -Es este, son mis notas de cuando Carlisle me habló de los vampiros, de sus habilidades. -Revisó su contenido, dándole vueltas al papel. – Aquí está. Carlisle me dijo que todos ustedes, al ser vampiros, se aumentan sus sentidos humanos, cómo si se potenciaran tanto sus sentidos como sus emociones o sensaciones ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que Carlisle hizo hace rato fue porque extraña a Esme? - preguntó Rosalie, desde la puerta de la habitación de Narcissa.

-No sé si la extrañe, sólo que al recordarla trae consigo demasiado enojo, tristeza, ira e impotencia. Ahora imaginen todos esos sentimientos potenciados en un vampiro de 335 años, y agreguen el hecho de la culpa que ahora seguramente siente por haberse comportado así. -Narcissa notó la cara de asombro de los tres vampiros, sonrió de lado y se sintió orgullosa de su propio descubrimiento. – Y estoy segura de que nada de esto se les ocurrió porque Carlisle es "el vampiro que más en paz estaba" según Rosalie. Honestamente, creo que deben de pedirle a Jasper que deje de utilizar sus habilidades para contener a Carlisle.

Cuando Narcissa tuvo conocimiento de las habilidades de Alice y Jasper, al principio le pareció interesante y estaba un poco ansiosa por verlos en acción, ya que no podía experimentar del todo la habilidad de Edward. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ella simplemente es una mancha borrosa en las visiones de Alice, nadie sabía por qué, y Narcissa dudaba que tuviera que ver por la barrera que ella misma se había puesto en su mente, ya que Alice tampoco podía vislumbrar a Dumbledore; y con Jasper, gracias a su barrera, era inmune a su don de alterar las emociones, pero era capaz de percibir cuando el vampiro lo utilizaba y qué clase de sentimiento intentaba implantar. Y con todo lo que había sucedido con Carlisle, ahora sabía por qué Jasper pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Eres buena, Cissy. -dijo Emmett sonriendo, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Gracias, y no me llames así, por favor. -dijo Narcissa, dejando su pergamino de nuevo en su escritorio. -Ahora ¿Alguien quiere contarme qué es lo que pasó con Carlisle y Esme?

-No creo que sea buena idea…- Dijo Rosalie, de nuevo fulminando a Narcissa con la mirada

-Por Dios, Rosalie. – Dijo Edward sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. – Ella aprendió a leernos en dos semanas, sabe casi todo de la vida de Carlisle, y él confía en ella-Edward la miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió levemente. Era lo más amigable que el vampiro le había dicho desde que se conocieron. -Es la humana que mas ha logrado acercarse a nosotros. Y creo que debo recordarte que Carlisle es también una parte importante del por qué estamos aquí, si llegamos a Volterra sin él, quizá la balanza no esté a nuestro favor

-En primer lugar, soy una bruja, no una muggle cualquiera. -Narcissa sonrió con suficiencia, sentía que se estaba ganando su propio lugar entre los vampiros. Emmet soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la palabra 'muggle'. - ¿Así será siempre, Emmett? -El vampiro se encogió de hombros, claramente divertido. Narcissa rodó los ojos y optó por abrir una ventana, dejando entrar el aire frío y el sonido de las olas del mar. – Y en segundo lugar, sé que Carlisle volverá, a pesar de todo esto, sé que él tiene un gran aprecio por la vida de los mortales y no sería capaz de poner en riesgo todo ese asunto con los Vulturi y los magos, por mucho que su corazón esté sufriendo. Ustedes lo saben. -Narcissa miró a los tres vampiros, estaban completamente atentos a lo que la rubia decía.

-Tienes un buen punto. -dijo Rosalie después de un momento de silencio, caminó hacia la ventana recién abierta, y miró hacia el horizonte. -Y creo que es mejor que te enteres por nosotros y no por Carlisle. -Rosalie le extendió su mano. -Puedes buscarlo por ti misma, yo estaba cuando sucedió.

\- ¿Segura? -Narcissa tomó la mano de la vampiro, esta asintió. -No vayan a hablar, por favor. -le dijo a Edward y Emmett. -Relájate, sólo me centraré en ese recuerdo. -Le dijo a la vampiro y ambas cerraron los ojos, mientras que Narcissa apretaba levemente su varita. -_Legeremens. _

Entrar en la mente de una persona diferente era refrescante, pero debía concentrarse en buscar el recuerdo del día que Esme y Carlisle se separaron. Vagó por varios minutos hasta que lo encontró:

_Estaban en una casa preciosa en medio de un bosque nevado, según el reloj, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la sala, él viendo televisión y Rosalie revisando unos papeles. De pronto un grito de auxilio llamó la atención de todos, el grito provenía de afuera, era una mujer. _

_\- ¡Vamos! - dijo Carlisle antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. _

_Los siete vampiros salieron disparados hacia la mujer que gritaba. Rosalie sintió el aroma de la sangre, y supuso que los demás también la sintieron porque vio como Jasper y Alice se detuvieron en seco, y Edward y Emmett no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Solo Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme continuaron a pesar del fuerte olor a sangre. _

_Llegaron rápidamente hacia la escena: una mujer embarazada con la cara completamente manchada de sangre apenas podía correr, volteaba desesperadamente para atrás; estaba huyendo de alguien: un hombre. Rosalie cerró sus puños, odiaba saber que los hombres eran capaces de tratar a las mujeres así y en especial a una que estaba esperando un bebé. _

_\- ¡No puedes dejarme, y mucho menos si te llevas a mi hijo! - gritó el agresor. - ¡Eres mía o de nadie!_

_Antes de que Rosalie si quiera pensara en moverse, Esme ya estaba en la escena, parada delante del hombre. Y sin decir ni una palabra, lo tomó del cuello y Rosalie pudo escuchar cómo los huesos del hombre se rompían. Carlisle y Rosalie intentaron disuadirla para liberarlo, que lo mejor era llevarlo ante la ley y que pagara por sus acciones. Pero ella los ignoró. Una vez que el hombre había muerto, dejó caer el cadáver. _

_-Ayudemos a la mujer. -dijo Esme antes de salir en su búsqueda _

_Rosalie nunca la había visto así, parecía desconectada. Carlisle y ella no dudaron en seguirla, sea cual sean sus intenciones, ambos sabían que genuinamente quería ayudar a la mujer. _

_\- ¡Ayuda! - gritó la mujer antes de percatarse de la presencia de Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie. -Gracias al cielo. Por favor, ayúdenme. _

_-Soy doctor, déjeme revisarla antes de saber qué hacer. -dijo Carlisle, acercándose lentamente a la mujer. _

_En cuanto la mujer supo que estaba en manos de un doctor, se desvaneció. Esme la tomó y la recostó sobre el suelo, y la nieve comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Carlisle y Rosalie comenzaron a examinarla. La rubia sabía que era perfectamente capaz de controlar su sed por la sangre, no por algo también había estudiado medicina y podría asistir a Carlisle de ser necesario. La pobre mujer tenía una gran herida en su vientre, además de estar sangrando de la cabeza y de la nariz._

_\- ¡Esme, no! - gritó Carlisle_

_Rosalie volteó a ver a Esme, que tenía su mano machada de sangre y la miraba fijamente, sus ojos cambiaron a un negro profundo. La rubia rápidamente se levantó y la detuvo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. _

_\- ¡Llévala a la casa! - le ordenó Carlisle. -Y tráeme unas mantas y mi maletín. Diles a los demás que se hagan cargo del otro. _

_Le costó trabajo alejar a Esme del lugar, pero al final aceptó quedarse en casa para evitar retrasar a Carlisle. Rosalie no podía creer que no mostrara ni un ápice de culpa por haber matado a un ser humano, pero no podía quedarse ahí, Carlisle la necesitaba. Jasper y Alice decidieron ir a solucionar lo del cadáver, necesitaban algo para distraer a Jasper del olor de la sangre. _

_Tan pronto como tomó lo que Carlisle le había pedido, salió disparada hacia él. Al llegar, notó que había un gran círculo de nieve manchada de sangre alrededor de la mujer, mientras que Carlisle trataba de detener la hemorragia con su suéter. _

_-Eso es demasiada sangre. -dijo Rosalie, arrodillándose a un lado de Carlisle._

_-No va a sobrevivir, la apuñaló en el vientre y ha perdido demasiada sangre. -Carlisle y Rosalie se miraron fijamente. -Tenemos que sacar al bebé ya_

_La mujer ya no despertó, ni siquiera al sentir que los vampiros le realizaban una cesárea. Ella estaba muriendo. Carlisle logró sacar al bebé y se lo entregó a Rosalie, que lo cubrió con mantas y lo limpió mientras Carlisle cortaba el cordón umbilical. El pobre bebé había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. _

_-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital. - dijo Carlisle, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos en el suelo. _

_-Pero no podemos ir así, estamos manchados de sangre y sospecharían. -dijo Rosalie mirando al pequeño bebé que tenía en brazos. – Vamos con los demás._

_La escena rápidamente cambia a un lugar totalmente blanco, con una habitación que estaba llena de cunas con bebés en ellas, y con un gran vidrio por él cual la gente podía verlo. Rosalie estaba ahí, admirando a los pequeños, ella siempre quiso ser madre, y atesora en su corazón cada oportunidad que tiene para estar cerca de un bebé. De pronto llegan Carlisle y Esme, parecían molestos. _

_A pesar de sus habilidades como vampiro, Rosalie sintió que todo lo que pasó a continuación sucedió demasiado rápido: Esme perdió el control y arrogó a Carlisle hacia el otro lado del pasillo, estrellándolo contra la pared. Rosalie gritó y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra su madre adoptiva, pero Carlisle la detuvo. _

_-Se lo llevó. - le dijo Carlisle, señalando hacia la cuna vacía, donde se suponía debía estar el bebé que rescataron. _

Narcissa pudo sentir la furia e incomodidad de Rosalie, había visto más que suficiente y decidió parar. Narcissa abrió los ojos y miró a Rosalie, que no mostraba ninguna expresión. La bruja sonrió levemente, Rosalie se parecía un poco a ella, podía estar sintiendo que el enojo la quemaba por dentro pero su rostro no demostraba absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Esme se llevó al bebé? - preguntó Narcissa finalmente.

-Si. -dijo Edward. -Mientras Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo nos deshacíamos del cadáver del agresor y preparábamos el cuerpo de la madre del niño para que pareciera que nos la encontramos a la orilla de la carretera; Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme fueron al hospital con el bebé.

-Esme siempre quiso un hijo propio. -dijo Emmett, parecía incómodo.

-Ella tuvo un hijo, pero falleció y por la tristeza que eso le provocó se suicidó, y fue cuando Carlisle la encontró y la convirtió. -dijo Rosalie, mirando a Narcissa. -El deseo por un hijo pudo más que el amor a Carlisle y nuestra familia.

-Pero ¿Qué más pasó? -Narcissa volvió a tomar el pergamino de su clase de vampiros. -Carlisle me explicó que tener niños no les está permitido, el castigo es la muerte.

-En cuanto los Vulturi se enteraron de lo sucedido, Esme fue a verlos y llegó a un raro acuerdo con ellos: cuidaría del niño hasta sus 18 años y después lo convertiría. Unos días después nos citaron en Volterra, fuimos interrogados uno a uno al respecto de lo que pensábamos acerca de Esme, el bebé y la promesa de convertirlo. -Edward se detuvo un segundo, miró a Rosalie y bajó la mirada. -Algunos estamos completamente convencidos de que lo que Esme prometió es un acto enteramente egoísta, no es justo para el niño arrebatarle una vida de posibilidades por el simple hecho de que Esme quiera un hijo que criar.

-Esa fue la última vez que la vimos. -continuó Rosalie. – Nosotros no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo acerca del tema, la decisión de Esme nos estaba quebrando desde dentro y Carlisle no podía permitirlo, a final de cuentas, somos una familia. -Narcissa quizá podía entender ese sentimiento. – Creo yo que Carlisle fue extremadamente valiente al aceptar romper todo lazo con Esme y su nuevo hijo. Ambas partes, y con los Vulturi de testigos, acordamos separarnos por el bien del otro. Nosotros seguiríamos nuestras vidas cómo siempre lo hemos hecho, mientras que Esme se iría lejos con el niño…-Emmett fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Narcissa entendía que Esme de cierta forma fue una madre para ellos, y la herida aún seguía abierta, a todos les dolía.

-Los Vulturi, para evitar que disuadiéramos a Esme de no convertir al niño, nos prohibieron acercarnos o contactarnos con ella. -dijo Emmett, acariciando suavemente el cabello de su amada.

\- ¿Hace cuánto de esto? - preguntó Narcissa

-Todo esto pasó en 1970, por lo tanto ya son 5 años desde que Esme se fue. -dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **Cualquiero duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia no duden en dejarlo en un review! :)

**¡FELIZ 2020! **

A todos los leen esta bella historia les deseo todo lo bueno que esta vida tiene para ofrecer. Que este nuevo año esté lleno de logros para cada uno de ustedes, que sigan maravillosos y que no dejen de adentrarse en nuevas historias.

Los quiero y les mando un gran, gran abrazo!


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Perdón** por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela me absorbe demasiado. Sin embargo, debido a la pandemia del covid-19, tendré bastante tiempo para actualizar con regularidad. Escribí un capítulo largo y jugoso a modo de disculpa.

¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

En cuanto Dumbledore se enteró de lo sucedido, Narcissa pensó que sería reprendida por su mal desempeño; no obstante, cuando el director apareció, sostuvo una larga conversación con Edward en privado, y la rubia esperó a ser llamada para unirse a la conversación, pero eso nunca sucedió. En seguida, el director simplemente se limitó a escuchar la versión de los hechos desde la perspectiva de la joven bruja y de cada uno de los vampiros; y al finalizar las entrevistas, Dumbledore le indicó a la rubia que debido a la ausencia de Carlisle, sus lecciones continuarían como lo tenía previsto, pero esta vez con la ayuda de Rosalie. Narcissa no comprendía del todo lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo, pero dada la situación y por el bienestar de la misión que quería llevar a cabo, sentía que lo mejor era callar y acatar las órdenes del director.

Durante el trascurso de la semana, Carlisle no se había comunicado y todavía no sabían con exactitud cuándo regresaría, y a pesar de que Alice tenía varias visiones de él, estas cambiaban repentinamente; la vampiro le había comentado a Narcissa que esto se debía que era muy probable que Carlisle se encontrara demasiado disperso o inseguro en sus decisiones, y esto provocaba un cambio abrupto en sus visiones, por lo tanto, no podía saber con certeza dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo. La bruja, a lo largo de la semana, notó cómo la preocupación por Carlisle aumentaba, y sentía que los Cullen querían salir en búsqueda de su padre, sin embargo, no lo hacían y trataban de comportarse como si nada pasara. Todo esto solo hacía que Narcissa se preocupara más y más, cada noche miraba por horas por la ventana, implorando a Merlín que Carlisle apareciera o se comunicara con ellos, no solo por sus hijos, sino porque la culpa empezaba a pesarle.

Miércoles por la mañana, Narcissa estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando un plato de avena con fresas y leyendo El Profeta. Tras cada bocado maldecía mil veces el hecho de haberle pedido a los vampiros que dejaran de cocinar para ella, ya que le empezaba a incomodar el hecho de que unos seres con apariencia humana cocinaran su comida; así que tuvo que aprender a cocinar, obviamente utilizando magia, se estaba rebajando demasiado al prepararse por si sola sus alimentos, y no caería tan bajo al aprender a cocinar a la manera de los muggles. Aún tenía algo de dignidad. Y de verdad extrañaba a sus elfos.

-Buenos días. -dijo Rosalie al entrar en el comedor, luciendo espectacular, como siempre. - ¿Qué tal la comida? -preguntó en tono de burla al sentarse frente a Narcissa

-Fantástica, creo que he mejorado bastante en tan poco tiempo. -dijo Narcissa sin despegar la mirada del periódico. La rubia podía sentir la mirada burlona de la vampiro. -Sigo aprendiendo ¿sí? -dijo al mirar directamente a la vampiro, que inmediatamente soltó una carcajada. -Ríete lo que quieras, Rosalie, pero muy pronto seré la mejor en la cocina, eso no lo dudes.

-Y no lo dudo. -dijo Rosalie, sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes. - ¿Algo nuevo con los magos?

-Lo de siempre. -dijo Narcissa cerrando y doblando su periódico. _El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso,_ pensó. - ¿Lista para el día de hoy? Dumbledore no tardará en llegar

-Más que lista. Espero que hoy veas la boda que tuvimos en Argentina. - Rosalie sonrió radiante, Narcissa le devolvió el gesto de manera forzada, claramente la vampiro estaba emocionada por revivir aquel momento.

Desde que había retomado las lecciones bajo la supervisión del director de Hogwarts, Narcissa sentía que Dumbledore no le exigía como debería de hacerlo, la rubia sentía que estaba avanzando y mejorando, pero el director simplemente la limitaba a que buscara los recuerdos de las numerosas bodas de Rosalie y Emmett. Sí, ella pronto se casaría y estaba retomando algunas ideas de las bodas de los vampiros para la suya con Lucius, sin embargo, si quería estar lista para el encuentro con los Vulturi, no podía permitirse quedarse estancada en eso.

Después del desayuno, Narcissa fue a la sala a leer su correspondencia: un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja, una carta de Bellatrix y, para la sorpresa de la rubia, una de Lucius. Quería abrir primero la carta de su prometido, pero la revista llamó su atención por un titular de su portada:

_Lucius Malfoy ¿Infiel?_

Sintió un nudo en su estómago, pero tenía que leer el estúpido artículo. Simplemente mostraba un par de fotos de Lucius besándose con una bruja en algún lugar de Norteamérica, y el artículo parecía dar a entender que el compromiso quizá se había roto ya que no había ningún rastro de Narcissa desde hace casi un mes.

-Maldito Malfoy. -dijo Narcissa por lo bajo y lanzó la revista lejos de su vista. La imagen pública de la bruja estaba manchada por la inmadurez de su prometido. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, no sabía que hacer ni cómo lo manejarían sin ella presente. No sabía nada, pero estaba segura de una cosa: esta locura con los vampiros le estaba costando más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

Leyó la carta de su hermana, diciéndole que ella misma se encargaría de todo el asunto y haría lo que fuese necesario para callar a la prensa y llegar al origen del problema. Narcissa suspiró, ella sabía que el problema no eran los reporteros o la estúpida de las fotos, era su infantil futuro esposo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, deshonrada y traicionada, si bien no lo amaba a él, Narcissa amaba su reputación y la ilusión de un futuro prometedor.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? - Narcissa se sobresaltó, Dumbledore le sonreía. Rápidamente dobló la carta de su hermana y la dejó de lado. - ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde están los Cullen?

-Rosalie me dijo que Jasper y Alice fueron a cazar, y creo que los demás andan por ahí, me dijo que estarían revisando su ¿auto? No sé, algo muggle. -Narcissa se levantó. - ¿Quiere té, señor?

El director afirmó, y con un movimiento de varita, Narcissa hizo aparecer en la mesa de centro, una charola con dos tazas de té y galletas. Dumbledore se sentó a un lado de la bruja para comenzar a prepararse su bebida. Narcissa estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Rosalie, Edward y Emmett aparecieron en la sala.

-Buenos días. -los saludó Dumbledore. Narcissa observaba como todos comenzaban una conversación casual, mientras ella sentía un gran nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Podemos iniciar? - preguntó, interrumpiendo abruptamente la plática, algo no muy común en ella. Todos la miraron. – Por favor.

-Claro. -dijo Dumbledore, con la gentileza que lo caracterizaba. - ¿Está todo bien? - el director la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Si, claro. -Narcissa asintió.

Ambas rubias tomaron su lugar: una frente a la otra, a la vista de los presentes. Rosalie parecía emocionada y sonreía de vez en cuando hacia Emmett. Narcissa sintió una punzada en su estómago y el nudo en su garganta crecía, tenía en su mente las imágenes y podía pensar en todos los chismes que andarían rondando por ahí.

\- ¿Narcissa? ¿Me oyó? -preguntó Dumbledore. Narcissa volvía en sí, miró a Rosalie y después al director. - ¿Si escuchó lo que pedí?

-No. -Dumbledore enarcó ambas cejas. – Pero estoy segura de que quiere que busque una boda más, un momento feliz con Emmett ¿Me equivoco? -Narcissa sentía como el nudo en su garganta empezaba a deshacerse, debía seguir hablando. Dumbledore solo la miró. -Usted sabe que puedo hacer más, se lo he demostrado ¿Todos me están castigando por lo de Carlisle? ¡No fue mi culpa! – Sabía que estaba gritando, pero no le importó. -Sabe que me esfuerzo por estar aquí, por estudiar y hacer lo que me pide, lo he hecho al pie de la letra. No me puede poner un tope, no debido a las circunstancias que nos tienen aquí, a todos. -Narcissa apretó con fuerza su varita y fulminaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, el culpable de que su vida se estuviera despedazando poco a poco.

-Asumo que vio las fotografías…-Dumbledore le habló con la voz más calmada que la bruja le había escuchado. No se levantó, simplemente seguía sentado y bebiendo de su té, mirándola fijamente.

-Así es. -dijo Narcissa, que con un sencillo hechizo hizo que la revista volviera a sus manos. - Mi prometido anda por Norteamérica tonteando con cuanta mujer se le cruce enfrente, lo conozco, eso es un berrinche. -Rosalie lentamente tomó la revista de las manos de la bruja y la hojeó. – Berrinche que usted me pudo haber ahorrado.

-Dios mío, Narcissa ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rosalie, con un tono de voz tan dulce que podría empalagar a cualquiera.

Narcissa la miró y examinó: no estaba siendo amable, la vampiro sentía lástima por ella. Rodó los ojos, lo que le faltaba, que un ser como ella sintiera lástima por alguien como Narcissa Black.

-Claro que no, Rosalie. -Narcissa la miró. ¿Cómo había permitido que los vampiros la pisotearan, le gastaran bromas e incluso la culparan por hacer su trabajo? – Gracias a él. -señaló al director- Mi vida se está yendo por el caño: la maravillosa boda que organizaba, la que figuraba ser el evento del año, va en picada por el mal gusto de Anthea Malfoy. Mi hermoso vestido tendrá que terminar de ser confeccionado casi el mismo día de mi boda, y mi padre tendrá que pagar casi el triple por el cambio de planes tan abrupto. -Narcissa sabía que gritaba, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero no le importó en absoluto. -Tuve que detener la búsqueda de mi segunda dama de honor porque de mis pocas amigas, ninguna es lo "suficientemente bonita" para Lucius, y ese lugar era para mi hermana Andrómeda, pero se largó con un asqueroso sangre sucia y me dejó. Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé si Lucius quiere una dama de honor bonita para tirársela y dejarme en vergüenza de nuevo. ¿Saben cuantas cosas dicen de mi ahora mismo? Que mi compromiso se rompió, que me fugué o que estoy embarazada. Parece que mi nombre está más manchado de lo que podría estarlo si usted manda al inútil de Lucius a Azkaban. -Narcissa miraba furiosa al director, pero él simplemente estaba sentado tomando su estúpido te. Ni si quiera le importó lo que dijo del esposo de Andrómeda. -Prefiero mil veces ser la pobre chica cuyo prometido está encarcelado o la estúpida que se casa con el adonis que le es infiel.

Estaba jadeando, había gritado tanto y en tan poco tiempo que el aire le faltó, pero estaba segura de que sus gritos los escucharon hasta el pueblo.

-Narcissa, no es mi culpa que Lucius haya cometido tal indiscreción. -dijo Dumbledore, dejando su taza en la mesa y levantándose. Era demasiado tarde para que Narcissa se retractara, afrontaría lo que fuese con la frente en alto. -Lamento lo de Andrómeda y que no pueda conocer a su sobrina. Pero usted y yo hicimos un trato, y no solo Lucius se mudaría a Azkaban, también su hermana Bellatrix. Estar aquí no solo significa eso, sino también salvar a la comunidad mágica, toda clase de magos. Usted vio las fotos, a ellos no les importó si eran magos sangre pura o no, usted podría ser un eslabón clave para salvarnos a todos.

\- ¿A qué costo? Mi vida, mi reputación, mi posición. -Narcissa lo miró fijamente, quería una solución.

-Lucius estará ahí cuando regrese, usted lo sabe, su matrimonio fue arreglado.

-A mi Lucius no me interesa, sé que tiene que estar ahí. Quiero que sepa que pausé todo por esto, que lo más valioso que tengo está en juego. -Narcissa le daba vueltas a su anillo de compromiso. -No me haga estancarme, no me haga estudiar tanto y exigirme, si no me va a pedir que dé lo mejor de mí. Usted sabe de lo que soy capaz, ¿por qué solo me pide buscar momentos felices?

-Te falta empatía. -dijo Edward, después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio. -Nadie te culpa por lo de Carlisle, y dudo que el mismo Carlisle lo haga. Albus te está dando una lección, porque al parecer eres una bruja que vive en su burbuja…

-Edward, déjame continuar a mí. -Narcissa tenía la boca abierta del asombro ¿Ahora era una niña que necesitaba lecciones de valores? – Sí, si te estaba dando una lección. -Narcissa iba a hablar, pero el director levantó su mano y la miró con remordimiento. -Y sí, vives en una burbuja y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes. No meteré a Lord Voldemort en esto. -La bruja sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel. -Pero tú me comentaste que querías arreglar ese recuerdo de Carlisle, pero hay algo que debes entender: la felicidad no es felicidad pura, en dicho sentimiento siempre convergen otros. Y así sucede con la tristeza, el miedo y demás. Tienes que dejar de lado tu propio juicio, tu propia perspectiva a la hora de entrar en la mente de alguien, no todos vemos el mundo de la misma manera. Si te dedicas a querer arreglar los recuerdos y sentimiento de otros según tu propio criterio, terminarás perdiendo la cordura.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto antes? -Narcissa se cruzó de brazos

-Porque es una lección que muy pocos saben, porque es algo que los verdaderos legeremantes ponen en práctica. -Dumbledore le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió el gesto de manera débil y poco convencida. -Quería que vieras los momentos más felices de Rosalie porque lo único que sé de ti es que pronto te casarás, quería que vieras otra forma de amor romántico, otra forma de vida en pareja, para que tuvieras otra perspectiva y no te quedaras con la tuya, la de Bellatrix o tus padres.

-Pero si ella no ama a su prometido. -dijo Rosalie de la nada, todos la voltearon a ver, incluso Narcissa, que le dedicó una mirada llena de furia. -Perdón, no quise decirlo así.

-Pero lo dijiste. -Narcissa la encaró. – Claro que amo a Lucius, Rosalie. Y perdón, pero tu no eres quién para comentar acerca de mi vida privada.

-Son más parecidas de lo que creen. -dijo Edward por lo bajo

\- ¡Basta, Edward! -Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada y lo apuntó con su varita, sabía que no le haría ni cosquillas, pero simplemente lo hizo por instinto. - ¡Deja que todos junten el valor suficiente para decirme las cosas a la cara!

-Edward tiene razón, Narcissa. -Rosalie tomó la mano de Narcissa y hizo que lentamente bajara su varita. – Yo sé que no lo amas y no te culpo por ello. Lucius te va a dar una excelente vida, él es rico, el soltero más codiciado ¿no? - Narcissa asintió. -Tendrán una boda hermosa y vivirán en una casa maravillosa. Y lo que es mejor, tendrán bellos bebés rubios. La familia perfecta, vida de ensueño. Pero ¿Qué amas más, a él o la vida que tendrás? -Narcissa iba a contestar, pero la vampiro continuó. - No respondas, todos aquí sabemos la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Narcissa suspiró - ¿Desde cuándo todo esto se volvió una clase de cómo debo llevar mi vida?

-No creo que la intención de Rosalie sea esa, Narcissa. -Dumbledore la miró con tristeza, con pena.

Narcissa miró a cada uno de los presentes, todos reflejaban el mismo sentimiento: lástima

-Dejen de verme así. Usted, Dumbledore, sabe por qué me casaré con Lucius, sabe lo que significa para los Black y cómo tenemos que reponernos tras la desgracia de Andrómeda. Conoce nuestra sociedad, es parte activa de ella. ¿Amor? -Narcissa tomó su anillo de compromiso y se lo enseñó a Rosalie. – Es algo que llegará con el tiempo, o quizá no. Formo parte de una larga tradición de matrimonios arreglados, ustedes no lo sabrían -señaló a los vampiros. -pero para nosotros es importante mantener un estatus de pureza, y es mi deber como Black continuar con esa tradición.

-Querida, creo que es necesario que conozcas a Royce. -Rosalie tomó el anillo de Narcissa, lo puso sobre la mesa, y cubrió con sus manos la pequeña mano de la bruja. Edward y Emmett se levantaron de golpe, Narcissa se asustó, pero Rosalie les indicó que se detuvieran. – Albus, ¿Narcissa podría ver la historia del por qué fui convertida?

-Adelante. -Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón. -Narcissa, solo recuerda que eres una mera espectadora, deja tus prejuicios de lado.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. -Narcissa respiró hondo, Rosalie apretó levemente su mano encerrada y le sonrió amistosamente. -_Legeremens _

Debía admitir que extrañaba buscar más a fondo en la mente de alguien. Buscó y buscó, tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos. Hasta que lo logró: Royce King II. Lo vio todo, desde que se conocieron y captó su atención, hasta su compromiso y como Rosalie estaba segura de que tendría todo lo que quería; presenció la desgracia que el infame de Royce y sus amigos cometieron, y cómo Carlisle apareció en escena para convertirla. No pudo evitar no ver la venganza que Rosalie llevó a cabo, Narcissa estaba segura de que ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez que terminó, ambas abrieron sus ojos lentamente. Narcissa se percató de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al parecer si tenían más cosas en común de lo que creía. No sabía que decir, no tenía ni una palabra en mente.

\- ¿Ayudó en algo? - preguntó Dumbledore

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir. -Narcissa se limpió sus lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, volveré para la próxima lección.

Narcissa asintió y simplemente se hizo aparecer en su habitación. Se sentía desorientada, triste y apenada. Se recostó en su cama y no entendía por qué no podía parar de llorar, pero tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Se despertó porque alguien llamaba a su puerta, se talló los ojos y se sentó. Notó que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y que su lechuza estaba recargada sobre su ventana, con una carta atada a su pata.

-Adelante. -dijo Narcissa al levantarse para ver la carta.

Rosalie entró en su habitación con una charola con té y pan tostado, que dejó sobre la mesita de noche y esperó a que Narcissa terminara de leer su carta. La bruja sonrió, guardó la carta en el cajón de su escritorio y fue al encuentro con la vampiro.

-Te traje té y pan, no has comido y no quiero que mueras de inanición. - Rosalie le extendió la taza de té a Narcissa, esta lo tomó y lo olió: era de menta, su favorito.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? - la bruja señaló con su cabeza hacia los sillones que se encontraban cerca de su ventanal, Rosalie asintió y ambas fueron hasta el lugar. -Rosalie…

-No tienes que decir nada, querida. -Rosalie sonrió. -No te disculpes por algo que me pasó a mí hace 40 años. Quería que vieras eso, que supieras que a pesar de no tener un final feliz, mi historia tuvo continuación y lo has visto.

-Y yo quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso, yo no puedo renunciar a Lucius. Él no es Royce. Tal vez no lo ame como debería, pero él es quien me brindará la estabilidad que necesito para mi y mi familia. -Narcissa bebió de su taza y miró por la ventana. -A lo mejor algún día me enamore perdidamente de él.

-A lo mejor no. -Rosalie sonrió de lado. -A lo mejor el hombre que merece tu amor está allá afuera, esperando por ti.

-Espero sea un mago sangre pura. -dijo Narcissa, y ambas rieron. – No creo tener las agallas suficientes, no como Andrómeda. -Narcissa volvió su mirada a Rosalie. -Ella se enamoró de un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles: Ted Tonks. Ella lo dejó todo por él.

\- ¿Qué es un Hufflepuff? - Narcissa frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo explicar aquello. -Después me cuentas. ¿Qué pasó con Andrómeda y Ted?

-Se enamoraron cuando estaban en el colegio, no sé exactamente cuándo, porque Andrómeda no compartió toda esa información con nosotros. Pero su relación no podía ser: ella era una de las herederas de los Black, bruja sangre pura y con un gran potencial como esposa; y él es un hijo de muggles que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Andrómeda no quería la vida para la cual estamos hechas, así que cuando salieron del colegio, a los pocos meses se fugó. -Narcissa sonrió de lado, recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. -Dejó una carta diciendo que se casaría con Ted Tonks, que no quería más ser una Black,

-Debió de haber dolido. -dijo Rosalie.

-Bastante. En casa de mi tía Wallburga hay un árbol genealógico de los Black. Es mágico, aparecen todos, incluso cuando alguien se casa, el cónyuge aparece y también los bebés que llegan y tienen sangre Black corriendo por sus venas. Así nos enteramos cuándo se casó y cuándo tuvo a su hija, Nymphadora. Vaya nombre ¿no? -Narcissa volvió su mirada hacia el álbum de fotos que tenía en su librero. -Mi tía la borró, pero eso no impidió que notáramos todo eso. -Suspiró. -Andrómeda se enamoró de verdad y lo dejó todo por él, por amor. No me considero tan valiente como para lograr eso.

-No retes al destino, Narcissa. -Rosalie sonrió. -Pero por lo mientras estás aquí con nosotros, descansa de tu vida llena de reglas. Aquí no eres la hija perfecta o la prometida del año, aquí puedes ser tú misma.

-Y yo creí que no te agradaba. -Narcissa le sonrió genuinamente, definitivamente esta Rosalie podría ser su amiga, no la que la ignoraba y la miraba con aires de superioridad.

-Sigues sin agradarme del todo. -Rosalie le guiño un ojo y ambas rieron juntas, sin embargo, Rosalie se detuvo abruptamente y se levantó para mirar por la ventana, completamente sorprendida. -Dice Alice que mires por la ventana.

\- ¿Cuándo llegó Alice? -Narcissa se levantó y también miró por la ventana. Se sorprendió tanto como Rosalie, tanto que dejó caer su taza de té. - ¡Carlisle!

Fue por su varita, sabía que Rosalie podía llegar mucho más rápido que ella. Se apareció en la puerta que daba al jardín, justo enfrente de los hijos de Carlisle. Ahí estaba él, cerca de la orilla del risco donde las olas del mar chocaban con fuerza, sonriendo y viéndose perfecto a la hora de la puesta del sol. Narcissa no lo pensó dos veces y se apareció justo frente a él.

-Narcissa…-comenzó él pero no lo dejó terminar, Narcissa le dio una cachetada, sabía que no le dolería en absoluto, pero dicha acción salió de ella casi sin pensarlo.

-Tienes prohibido volver a hacerme sentir culpable. -Pensó que los demás estarían justo atrás de ella, pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, los vio parados justo donde los había dejado. Estaba completamente segura de que Emmett estaba riéndose por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Narcissa. -volvió a decir Carlisle, pero la bruja caminaba de vuelta a la casa, pero se vio interrumpida debido a que él apareció frente ella, frenando su paso. E hizo algo que la bruja no se esperaba: la abrazó. -Gracias.

Se quedó petrificada por unos segundos, pero al reaccionar le correspondió el abrazo. Narcissa había pasado por mucho ese día y no pudo evitar volver a llorar, esta vez en los brazos del vampiro al que había lastimado. Él intentó calmarla, pero ella seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Escucha. -Carlisle se separó, la tomó por ambos hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. -Te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo, que es mi familia, que jamás volveré hacerte sentir culpable. -Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? **

Pueden dejarme cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo en un Review :)

Les mando un gran abrazo, y deseo de todo corazón que durante esta pandemia ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien. Sé que son momentos difíciles, pero pronto pasará. Pura buena vibra.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**¡Nuevo capítulo! **Lo prometido es deuda. Seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible. Espero les guste

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso de Carlisle y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos así lo percibía Narcissa. Todos se mostraban más tranquilos y un aire de actitud renovada había inundado la residencia; incluso Narcissa podía sentir que algo en ella había cambiado levemente, y estaba segura de que se debía a lo ocurrido a lo largo del día que Carlisle había vuelto. En primer lugar, Narcissa ya no pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación estudiando, se sentía con más libertad de acomodarse en otros espacios de la mansión, y esto provocó que notara que los vampiros, en algunas ocasiones, gustaban de quedarse completamente estáticos, como estatuas, al principio se asustó, pero los Cullen le explicaron que era algo perfectamente normal en ellos. Narcissa se sabía diferente, al menos un poco, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de olvidar el verdadero motivo del por qué se encontraba ahí. A pesar de todo, Narcissa seguía siendo una Black y tenía una tarea que cumplir; la vida seguiría para ella después de los Cullen y aun deseaba su vida de ensueño.

Otro de los cambios que pudo notar en ella y en los Cullen, fue en su modo de relacionarse, por ejemplo: Jasper ya no se mostraba tan incómodo en presencia de la bruja, incluso llegaron a mantener cortas conversaciones; también, durante una de las cenas, Emmett y Edward trataron de explicarle las reglas de los deportes muggles, incluso intentaron que Narcissa los viera por televisión, pero ella seguía siendo una bruja orgullosa y no le apetecía tener algo que ver con la tecnología muggle. Le permitió a Alice entrar en su clóset, entendía que su modo de vestir no coincidía del todo con la moda actual de los muggles, pero a la pequeña vampiro le parecía algo terrorífico usar túnicas o capas, y Narcissa no comprendía aquella necesidad de vestir con colores tan extravagantes. En definitiva, Narcissa no lograba comprender a los Cullen, y mucho menos ellos a ella, sin embargo, la bruja sentía que podía mantener una buena relación con ellos, no porque se viese obligada, sino porque de verdad le nacía entablar una relación amistosa con sus anfitriones

En cuanto el patriarca de los Cullen volvió, todos tenían dudas acerca de dónde había estado y que había hecho, a lo que él se limitó a responder que había viajado por Reino Unido, intentando despejarse y aclarar sus emociones. Narcissa no le creyó, de hecho, nadie parecía creerle, pero se conformaron con aquella vaga respuesta, incluso Edward, que a pesar de haber leído su mente, optó por aceptar la excusa de su padre.

Narcissa estaba en la sala, tomando una taza de té y leyendo la gran carta que su madre le había enviado, agradecía a Merlín que su madre no fuera dada a mandar vociferadores, ya que aún no tenía la confianza suficiente como para que los Cullen escucharan cómo la regañaba. Su madre estaba molesta por no haber respondido las cartas de Lucius, su prometido había enviado en los últimos tres días, al menos, 15 cartas y tan pronto como la bruja las recibía, las destruía. No tenía ánimo para leer cientos de líneas donde se disculparía por sus acciones, prometiéndole lo inimaginable. Levantó la mirada: sobre la mesa de centro aún seguía su anillo de compromiso, dejó todo de lado y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

_-Esto es lo único que me recuerda qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. -_Se dijo a sí misma y colocó el anillo en su dedo. Agradecía infinitamente que Edward no pudiera entrar en su mente.

Movió su varita y toda su correspondencia volvió a su habitación, en la noche le respondería a su prometido y a su madre, y le agradecería a Bellatrix por haber hecho que retiraran las fotografías de esa revista. Al terminar con su bebida, miro hacia la ventana, pensando en su familia y Lucius.

-Narcissa- Alguien la llamó por detrás, la rubia volteó: era Carlisle. - ¿Te importaría si hoy comenzamos antes?

Narcissa sonrió y aceptó. Con Carlisle de vuelta, también se habían reanudado sus sesiones semanales donde el vampiro le explicaba todo acerca de los de su especie.

\- ¿En tu despacho? - preguntó al levantarse.

-Si, por favor. -Contestó Carlisle. -En un momento te alcanzo.

Narcissa caminó hacia el despacho, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado sus notas. Entró en la habitación, parecía como si el vampiro no hubiera desaparecido toda una semana. Ese despacho era muy diferente al de su padre, tenía mucha más luz y cientos de libros, no tantos como la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en casa, pero aun así tenía un número considerable en los estantes; y lo que más le llamaba su atención: todos los cuadros que adornaban la habitación, lo único bueno del arte muggle es que se podían apreciar mejor los detalles, sin que el protagonista del cuadro estuviera papaloteando por ahí y enojándose si alguien se aproximaba demasiado. Pero sin duda, su cuadro favorito era el más pequeño, el que no llamaba la atención y retrataba, en tonos sepia, a Londres en 1650.

-Me gustaría tener un mejor recuerdo del lugar de mi juventud. - dijo Carlisle, sobresaltando a Narcissa, que claramente no había escuchado al vampiro entrar en la habitación y mucho menos notó cuando llegó a su lado. – Lo siento.

-No importa. -Narcissa sonrió levemente. – Me gusta tu despacho. -Narcissa continuó mirando los demás cuadros. -También tus pinturas ¿Tú las pintaste?

-No. -Carlisle la seguía de cerca. Sonrió amablemente al oír la pregunta de la bruja. -Uno de mis pasatiempos es coleccionar arte.

-Por supuesto que ese es tu pasatiempo. -Narcissa afirmó a modo de burla, lo miró y ambos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así? - Carlisle soltó una ligera carcajada y se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente a la rubia, claramente divertido.

-No lo sé, tienes un aura de sabiduría -Narcissa sonrió. -Además, no olvides que yo estuve aquí. -Sin pensarlo, Narcissa se acercó y señaló la cabeza del vampiro.

-Créeme que jamás lo olvidaré. -Carlisle tomó con delicadeza la mano de Narcissa y la bajó lentamente. La bruja intentó retirar su mano pero él la retuvo, incluso él la tomó con ambas manos.

-Lo siento. -Narcissa lo miró, sus ojos dorados la atrapaban. -De verdad espero que no me odies por lo que pasó.

-Ya te he dicho que no. -Carlisle sonrió y apretó levemente la mano de Narcissa. -Solo quiero que sepas que estoy completamente agradecido por haberme abierto los ojos.

-Y yo solo quiero que sepas que no lo hice adrede. -Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque me parece increíble que en una semana todo se haya arreglado.

-No es que todo se haya arreglado, sino que tú me diste el impulso necesario. – Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento. Todos los Cullen eran hermosos a su manera, Narcissa tenía que reconocerlo, pero sin duda Carlisle era su favorito. - ¿Empezamos? - Narcissa asintió y Carlisle la llevó hasta uno de sus cuadros, aun sin soltar su mano.

-Los olanes te quedan bien. -dijo Narcissa al reconocer a Carlisle en dicha pintura, que mostraba un cuarteto de hombres que, desde lo alto de un balcón, miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies.

-Gracias. -Carlisle soltó la mano de Narcissa, acción que la tomó desprevenida. - Por lo que tengo entendido, ya dominas todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los vampiros. -Narcissa miró el retrato. -Ahora es tiempo de que los conozcas a ellos.

-A los Vulturi. -dijo Narcissa repasando cada uno de los protagonistas del cuadro.

-Aro, Marcus y Caius. -señaló a cada uno en la pintura.

Carlisle le explicó a Narcissa, a grandes rasgos, acerca de la legislación vampírica, los mitos sobre los vampiros que fueron propagados por los mismos Vulturi y los que nunca fueron capaces de sofocar. Conforme Carlisle le explicaba su historia y la manera en cómo expandieron su poderío, a Narcissa le parecía sumamente extraordinario cómo tres vampiros se impusieron a una cantidad indefinida de seres como ellos, y cómo fueron formando su propia guardia; pensó que a pesar de todo, los Vulturi tenían ciertas similitudes con el Señor Tenebroso, similitudes que tendría que usar a su favor el día que los conociera en persona.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste dejarlos? -preguntó Narcissa, una vez que Carlisle terminó con su explicación.

-A pesar de no compartir el mismo estilo de vida, me sentía muy solo y decidí viajar al Nuevo Mundo. -Narcissa lo miró, el vampiro no había despegado su vista del cuadro. -Y fue en América donde conocí a toda mi familia, donde me casé… -Carlisle de nuevo la volteó a ver y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Para Narcissa, el ver a Carlisle sonreír de esa manera, le daba la confianza suficiente para saber que él no volvería a recaer al recordar su pasado con Esme. - ¿Has viajado fuera del continente, Narcissa?

-No, nunca he dejado el Reino Unido. -Narcissa tocó su anillo y comenzó a darle vueltas. -Lucius me había prometido ir a Francia por nuestra luna de miel, pero después de todo esto, no sé si ese siga siendo el plan.

-Es una lástima. - Carlisle la miró, ella enarcó una ceja, no le preguntó qué es lo que había sucedido exactamente con su prometido, y supuso que Rosalie o Edward le habían contado algo. -Hay tanto lugares maravillosos fuera de aquí. – Narcissa suspiró y sonrió

-Pensé que lo decías porque te habían contado… -

-Calma. -Carlisle puso su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Narcissa. La rubia lo miró, y por primera vez, el vampiro le pareció verdaderamente alto, haciéndola sentir demasiado pequeña a comparación de él. -Si lo hicieron. Y me enoja bastante que alguien pueda lastimarte de esa manera.

\- ¿Gracias? No sé que más decir al respecto. -Carlisle apretó levemente el hombro de la bruja antes de soltarla. -Solo quiero dejar todo atrás y que todos ustedes dejen de sentir lástima por mi

-Tienes todo este tiempo para hacerlo. -Le sonrió y fue hacia su escritorio de perfecta caoba. – No olvides la maravillosa ventaja que tienes al estar aquí, puedes poner tu vida en pausa. - Tomó unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos. -Y nadie siente lástima por ti. -La bruja sintió un cambio leve en la actitud de Carlisle, primero se mostraba amable y comprensible, y ahora parecía distante y reservado, por lo que se preguntó si un vampiro podría presentar una doble personalidad.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? – Rodó los ojos y fue hasta el escritorio, donde él tenía libros abiertos y muchos papeles regados. - ¿Qué es todo esto? -dijo levantando una hoja con un dibujo extraño en ella.

-Lo decimos porque es cierto, Narcissa. -Carlisle sonrió de nuevo sin despegar la vista de su lectura. – Y eso es un dibujo que hice del riñón humano. -Narcissa de inmediato soltó la página, como si de verdad hubiera tenido un riñón entre sus manos. -De verdad, nadie siente lástima por ti, creo que es admirable lo que haces.

\- ¿Por qué dibujas riñones? -Narcissa se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. – Y no me refería a si sentían lástima por mi o no, Carlisle. -Él levantó la mirada y la posó en ella. -Pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿por qué crees que es admirable lo que hago? – La rubia sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba recibir halagos.

-Soy doctor, Narcissa. -Dijo Carlisle, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Conforme pasa el tiempo la medicina se actualiza, y si quiero seguir ejerciendo mi profesión, tengo que estar al día. -La rubia enarcó las cejas, no le estaba agradando para nada el tono de voz que el vampiro había utilizado, así que se levantó y caminó hacía él, Carlisle simplemente la miró en silencio. -Y lo que admiro de ti es la fuerza que tienes para sobrellevar todo esto, por tu compromiso.

-Los médicos muggle dejarían de ejercer si nuestras pociones y hechizos estuvieran a su alcance. -Narcissa se recargó en el escritorio, y de nuevo él la miraba con sus ojos dorados, tan fijamente que a Narcissa le empezaba a gustar eso. -Y no creo que necesite fuerza para estar con Lucius, sino paciencia.

-Entonces agradezco que no se expongan, porque me quedaría sin trabajo. -Carlisle la miró con diversión y volvió a dedicarle una gran sonrisa. -Y no me refería a tu prometido, me refiero a tu familia. -El vampiro tomó la mano de Narcissa, la que llevaba su gran anillo de compromiso. -Este anillo es un compromiso con tu familia, no con Lucius. -A Narcissa le parecía tan irreal que Carlisle pronunciara el nombre de su prometido. -Y admiro que eres capaz de lo que sea por proteger a tu familia.

-Tal vez tengas razón. -Narcissa sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada del vampiro. Carlisle se acomodó a su lado, también recargándose en el escritorio y sin soltar su mano, comenzó a recorrer la pequeña mano de la bruja con sus dedos fríos, a la rubia no le molestó, sentía un leve hormigueo tras cada trazo que el vampiro realizaba sobre su mano. La bruja lo miró, y de nuevo, ambos se miraban en silencio, Narcissa de verdad gustaba del color dorado de sus ojos y comenzaba a sentir que le gustaba estar ahí, con Carlisle.

\- ¡Carlisle! -Edward entró abruptamente en el despacho, Narcissa se asustó y retiró su mano rápidamente. Sin embargo, Carlisle cerró los ojos, inhaló con fuerza y miró a su hijo. -Necesitamos hablar.

-Pudiste haber tocado la puerta, no todos tenemos los sentidos tan desarrollados. -Narcissa miraba a ambos vampiros, que se miraban fijamente, parecían estar manteniendo una conversación con la mirada. -Supongo que es todo por hoy.

-Continuamos después, Narcissa. -dijo Carlisle, ella lo miró y él frunció los labios.

Narcissa asintió, pensó en recoger sus apuntes, pero en esa ocasión no había tenido oportunidad de anotar nada. Así que simplemente se limitó a salir del despacho, Edward ni siquiera la miró ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Ella sabía que no, esperaba que no. En cuanto salió del despacho de Carlisle, escuchó a Edward decir:

-Carlisle, no puedes hacer eso. - Y en seguida cerró la puerta en su cara.

La bruja caminó lentamente hacia a su habitación, no entendía qué era lo que Carlisle no podía hacer ¿No estaría listo para volver? ¿No podía verla? Sintió su estómago revolverse, quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo. Suspiró y recordó lo que había sucedido en el despacho, sonrió al pensar en cómo Carlisle había tomado sus manos, en la delicadeza que había empleado y el hormigueo que provocó su tacto. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pero lo que era más importante preguntarse ¿Por qué ella lo permitió?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o comentario, lo pueden dejar en un bello Review :)

De nuevo les mando buenas vibras para que en estos tiempos todo esté bien, les deseo a todos buena salud y que se cuiden lo más posible. Les mando un gran gran abrazo.


	10. Capítulo X

**¡HOLA!** Nuevo capítulo :) Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que había tenido una conversación decente con Carlisle, ya que, desde su último encuentro en su despacho, el vampiro había optado por reducir toda clase de contacto con la rubia. Al principio, Narcissa no comprendía su actitud e intentaba acercársele, pero conforme los días pasaban y los desplantes del vampiro se hacían más notorios, la bruja comenzó a marcar su distancia. Quiso averiguar por qué Carlisle se comportaba de esa manera, trató de interrogar a sus hijos, pero ninguno la ayudó, por alguna extraña razón, captar la atención del patriarca de los Cullen la estaba absorbiendo; sin embargo, se percató de que su obsesión la estaba sobrepasándola cuando recibió una carta de su padre pidiéndole un informe de sus avances y no tenía absolutamente nada que reportar. La carta de su padre fue un gran recordatorio de que su compromiso era con los Black, no con Dumbledore ni los Cullen.

Era viernes por la mañana, había desayunado sola y pudo leer la edición matutina de El Profeta sin ningún tipo de interferencia vampírica. Se había desvelado la noche anterior por haber estudiado con el firme propósito de marcar un avance en su lección con el director de Hogwarts. Revisó su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para que Dumbledore llegara, y optó por hacer algo que hacía mucho no podía hacer: tomar una larga ducha en la hermosa tina que había en su baño.

Sabía que jamás podría igualar la forma en que sus elfos le preparaban un baño relajante, pero podría hacer el intento. Suspiró, a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, los elfos domésticos son de gran ayuda para los magos, y solo por un segundo sintió algo de pena por las pequeñas criaturas. Una vez que la bañera se llenó de agua caliente, la bruja roció sus sales de baño que había traído desde su casa y murmuró un par de hechizos que hicieron que la espuma comenzara a aparecer y elevarse, además de que un olor a rosas inundó la habitación. Sonrió, nada que ver con el trabajo de sus elfos, pero para ser su primera vez preparándose un baño relajante, no había estado tan mal. Se desvistió y amarró su cabello en un moño alto antes de entrar en su bañera.

Al recostarse y recargar su cabeza en el borde de la tina, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tararear. El baño la ayudaría a relajarse y concentrarse en su lección de ese día, no sabía qué tipo de avance presentaría, pero estaba segura de que hoy sorprendería a su maestro. Pensó en Rosalie y en la variedad de recuerdos que le había ayudado a rememorar, agradecía no tener que ver otra boda más, en lugar de eso presenció sus primeros días como vampiro y pudo sentir cómo la vampiro poco a poco se encariñó con sus compañeros de aquel entonces, y cómo Carlisle fue un paciente maestro al momento de introducirla en su estilo de alimentación. Sonrió. Carlisle siempre era tan amable y atento con todos ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así con ella? Frunció el ceño, le molestaba lo irrespetuoso que era ahora, Narcissa no concebía el hecho de que alguien la ignorara, ningún hombre jamás se había atrevido a tratarla así.

-Carlisle no es un hombre, es un vampiro. -dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. En cuanto pronunció la última palabra, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Suspiró, sabía perfectamente que todos en la casa habían oído aquello ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería ni imaginarse lo que estarían pensando, mucho menos el aludido.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y optó por dejar de pensar en sus compañeros vampiros, por lo menos lo haría el tiempo que durara en su baño de relajación. Comenzó a tararear de nuevo y a dejarse envolver por la sensación del agua cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Narcissa? -Escuchó que alguien la llamaba atrás de la puerta del baño, era Alice.

\- ¿Sí? -Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a la puerta. ¿Alice había perdido la razón?

\- ¿Es estrictamente necesario que entres, Alice? -El baño era un espacio privado, supuso que por esa razón los Cullen le habían asignado esa habitación, porque ella sí necesitaba de un baño. En casa nadie entraba a su recámara, y mucho menos cuando ella estaba tomando una ducha. - ¿No puedes decirme lo que sea que quieras decirme desde afuera? -Hizo un gran énfasis en la última palabra

-Por todos los cielos, Narcissa, solo necesito hablar contigo, no voy a tomarte fotografías. -dijo Alice.

-Bien, dame un minuto. -dijo Narcissa tomando su varita, atrajo hacia ella un poco más de sus sales para baño y realizó el hechizo para aumentar el nivel de la espuma. -Adelante. -Supuso que debía de ser algo importante, ya que Alice y ella casi no convivían debido a que la vampiro pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su compañero, y por lo que la bruja tenía entendido, a pesar de que Jasper se alimentaba exclusivamente de sangre animal, aún existía la posibilidad de una recaída; por lo tanto, a Narcissa no le molestaba en absoluto no ver a la pareja un par de días.

-Gracias. -dijo Alice al entrar. Deambuló unos segundos por el baño de la habitación de Narcissa, posando su mirada en sus artículos de cuidado personal, sus frascos con pociones y algunos ingredientes que usaba por vanidad. Narcissa se acomodó en su lugar y la miró: no mostraba preocupación o alguna expresión de alerta.

\- ¿No pasó nada grave, ¿verdad? -Enarcó una ceja y Alice se detuvo a una distancia considerable de la tina, la bruja lo agradeció enormemente.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa y necesito que me ayudes. -Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, la rubia suspiró. -Pero primero respóndeme: ¿Qué es lo que hacen los magos en Halloween? -Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, miró a su acompañante a los ojos y parecía que su pregunta era genuina. ¿Cómo disfrutar de un momento a solas sin pensar en los Cullen cuando todos andan papaloteando por la casa y no conocen el verdadero significado de 'privacidad'? -Yo escuché que tu familia hace una gran fiesta ese día.

-Si, es una gran celebración para los Black. -Narcissa sonrió levemente. -Festejamos en casa de mi tía Wallburga. Celebramos con un gran banquete, platillos exquisitos y postres que son un manjar. -De verdad Narcissa extrañaría pasar la fiesta con su familia. –Después del festín, vamos hacia la sala de estar. Ese día mi tía adorna maravillosamente esa habitación, es donde está el gran árbol genealógico de los Black, y brindamos con champagne que mi tío Alphard trae de Francia. Bailamos y contamos anécdotas familiares hasta el amanecer.

\- ¿Y no regalan dulces a los niños? -preguntó Alice.

-No, eso es una tradición muggle. -Narcissa sonrió de lado. -Pero en Hogwarts, en el banquete, usualmente escondían caramelos en las calabazas que adornaban el Gran Comedor. -Alice parecía pensativa ¿Invadió su espacio privado solo para eso? - ¿Por qué querías saber? Aguarda, lo que es más importante ¿No pudiste esperar a que saliera?

-Porque supongo que extrañas tu hogar, a tu familia, así que se me ocurrió que podríamos celebrar Halloween a tu manera. -Alice parecía emocionada, parecía no importarle haber ignorado por completo la segunda pregunta. - ¿Te gustaría?

-Sería lindo, creo. -Narcissa no estaba muy segura.

-No sería exactamente como lo haría tu familia, pero podría intentar organizar algo que combine tus tradiciones con las nuestras.

-Hazlo, Alice. – Narcissa supuso que la vampiro estaría aburrida, así que, si organizar un evento para Halloween la ayudaba, que lo hiciera. -Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, házmelo saber.

-Gracias, Narcissa. -Alice se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Y de preferencia, que no sea cuando tomo una ducha.

En cuanto Alice se marchó, Narcissa volvió a su estado de concentración y terminó su momento relajante cuando la espuma se desvaneció. Al salir del baño, se percató de que tenía una hora para prepararse para su lección con Dumbledore; se tomó su tiempo para cepillarse su cabello y vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, colocó su anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, lo admiró y por unos instantes, le pareció que pesaba más de lo acostumbrado.

Bajó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar un servicio de té para cuando Dumbledore llegara. Debía admitir que, a pesar de sus diferencias, a Narcissa le agradaba disfrutar de su bebida favorita en compañía de alguien capaz de digerir los alimentos. Preparó todo, acomodó las tazas, el azúcar y la tetera en una charola plateada, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro de la cocina.

\- ¿Rosalie? Dumbledore no tarda en llegar. -Dijo, y casi de inmediato apareció en la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para poner una cerradura extra a mi habitación?

-Edward le dijo que se esperara. -Rosalie sonrió divertida y se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. -Pero en cuanto hablaron, ella y Jasper salieron al pueblo para ir de compras, querían aprovechar el día nublado.

-Ya veo. -dijo Narcissa. – Solo que olvidé decirle que nosotros no nos disfrazamos ¿podrías decirle? Yo no me quero disfrazar.

-Tranquila, yo le diré. -Rosalie le guiñó un ojo.

A los pocos minutos Dumbledore se apareció en el patio trasero, las rubias fueron a recibirlo. Narcissa notó unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos del director, se veía tan cansado que la bruja se vio tentada a ofrecerle una de las habitaciones para que durmiera un poco, pero supuso que Albus Dumbledore no aceptaría ese tipo de oferta.

-Buen día. -dijo el mago, al estar a unos pasos de las rubias. -Narcissa, Rosalie. Carlisle.

Narcissa frunció el ceño y volteó: efectivamente, Carlisle Cullen estaba detrás de ellas. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado los últimos días ignorándola. Narcissa simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo y volvió su mirada hacia su exdirector.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Albus? ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Carlisle en cuanto el mago tomó asiento en el sillón individual de la sala, lo que era inusual, dado que el director acostumbraba a sentarse a un lado de Narcissa.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. -dijo Narcissa entre dientes hacia el vampiro, que ahora había tomado el antiguo lugar de Dumbledore: junto a ella en el largo sillón. Carlisle la miró y ella se limitó a sonreír.

-Ha habido ataques, desapariciones. -Narcissa sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, y miró directamente a su maestro. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia el vampiro. -Fue una noche muy larga.

\- ¿Los Vulturi atacaron de nuevo? -preguntó Rosalie.

-No. No fueron ellos. -Dumbledore seguía evitando la mirada de Narcissa. -Lord Voldemort mandó a atacar a varias familias de magos nacidos de muggles. -La bruja se removió incómoda en su asiento y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. -Asesinaron a familias enteras de muggles y se llevaron a los magos y brujas de cada familia.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Narcissa no tenía la fuerza necesaria para sostener la mirada de un cansado Dumbledore. La bruja odiaba a los traidores a la sangre y a los sangre sucia, sabía que eran una aberración y no poseían una magia suficientemente pura corriendo por sus venas, no como ella; sin embargo, no estaba enterada de los asesinatos de muggles, eso no lo publicaban en El Profeta, y Lucius no compartía esa clase de información con ella. _Asesinaron familias enteras_ ¿Eso incluiría a niños? ¿El Señor Tenebroso permitía que sus mortífagos asesinaran niños muggles? Se armó de valor y enfrentó la mirada del director, de inmediato se percató de que no la juzgaba, simplemente se mostraba triste, quizá impotente.

\- ¿Por qué no traigo el té? – Preguntó finalmente Rosalie.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Narcissa sacó su varita e hizo aparecer el servicio de té que había dejado en la cocina. Dumbledore se preparó su bebida en absoluto silencio, bajo la mirada de la bruja y los dos vampiros. Una vez que estuvo listo, el mago les hizo una ceña para indicarles que iniciaran.

-Señor, creo que me siento lista para intentar avanzar. -Dijo Narcissa una vez que estuvo frente a frente con Rosalie.

-Adelante, Narcissa, muéstreme. -dijo y dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

-_Legeremens- _dijo en cuanto Rosalie puso su mano sobre la suya.

Se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para intentar alterar un recuerdo, así que deambuló por la mente de Rosalie por unos minutos para concentrarse en un recuerdo. No sabía qué deseaba cambiar, tampoco sabía cómo se sentiría la vampiro ante tal acción.

Buscó el recuerdo de cuando Rosalie y ella estaban en su habitación, recorriendo su armario y admirando las joyas que ella poseía. Pudo contemplar de nuevo la cara de asombro que hizo la vampiro al ver el collar de esmeraldas que Lucius le había regalado el día que supo que su hermana tenía la marca. Se concentró en el collar, en su forma, en su color…

-Listo. -dijo Narcissa saliendo de la mente de Rosalie, se percató de la presencia de Edward, que parecía intrigado por la situación.

-No entiendo qué acaba de suceder. -Confesó Rosalie

-De verdad lo hizo. -dijo Edward con emoción.

-Rosalie ¿Recuerdas el día que pasaste un rato en mi habitación? Cuando casi la examinaste por completo. -Rosalie asintió. -Viste mi ropa y mis joyas. ¿Cómo era el collar que Lucius me regaló justo antes de venir? -Narcissa sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es un collar precioso con rubíes incrustados. -respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-No, no lo es. -dijo Narcissa, tomando su varita y haciendo aparecer el collar sobre la mesa de centró. Rosalie tomó entre sus manos un perfecto collar de esmeraldas, no de rubíes.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia en un review, lo contestaré lo más pronto posible :)

Espero que todos se encuentren bien, les mando pura buena vibra en estos tiempos difíciles. También espero se encuentren bien, ustedes y sus seres queridos.

Les mando un gran gran abrazo.


	11. Capítulo XI

**¡Nuevo capítulo! **Se que tardé un poquito, pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Pero después de muchos borradores, les traigo el capítulo XI. Disfrútenlo. Nos leemos abajo.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que te resulte familiar o conocido, ya sean nombres, eventos, acciones, etc. son completamente obra de Rowling o Meyer. Lo demás es puro invento mío.

* * *

En cuanto Dumbledore se fue, Narcissa fue a recostarse a su habitación, debido a que sentía que una migraña empezaba a manifestarse. Una vez en su cama, cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que cada avance significaba que estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo. Sonrió, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, sabía que su padre podría brincar de felicidad en cuanto se enterara, y quizá, si le decía a Bellatrix, se pondría un poco celosa, ya que a pesar de ser una excelente legeremante, su hermana no había llegado al punto de alterar un recuerdo. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un pequeño golpeteo en su ventana, era su lechuza y llevaba un paquete atado a su pata; se levantó y dejó entrar al ave, que se posó sobre su escritorio, mientras la bruja le servía comida y agua.

-Espero traigas buenas noticias. -dijo Narcissa al desatarle el paquete, la lechuza ululó y la bruja le sonrió.

Tomó el paquete y un frasco de su escritorio, era una poción para la migraña. Se sentó en su cama, bebió un sorbo del frasco e hizo una mueca, era excelente preparando pociones, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar el sabor. Antes de abrir el paquete, leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

_Narcissa, _

_Por favor, cálmate, es un simple pastel y dudo que importe el sabor y el diseño. Estoy seguro de que mi madre lo podrá solucionar sin mí. _

_Ya te pedí perdón por mi indiscreción, no creo que por eso debas castigarme el resto de nuestras vidas. Déjame recordarte que yo no fui el que decidió dejar de contestar la correspondencia. _

_Como sea, espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla en Francia. _

_L.M.  
P.D. Ayer visité a tus padres, cuando les comenté que tu lechuza estaba conmigo, me pidieron que te mandara este paquete. _

Al terminar de leer, arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó. Simplemente le había pedido que se hiciera cargo del pastel y que no era necesario que dejara aquella decisión sobre los hombros de su madre. ¿Qué le costaba a Lucius cumplir aquella mínima petición? Nada. Arrugó la nariz, quizá ya no debería de reclamarle por su traición, por lo menos no por ahora; sin embargo, no podía esperar a que su prometido se enterara de su verdadero paradero y qué es lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, podría desmayarse si supiera que ella estaba unos pasos más cerca de ser la responsable de que el Señor Tenebroso lograra una alianza con los vampiros; estaba segura de que cuando todo se descubriera, Lucius rogaría por una pizca de la atención que ella recibiría después de su gran hazaña, y sería ahí cuando descubriera que él era el afortunado de casarse con ella y no al revés. Debía ser paciente, por mucho que le costara serlo.

Al abrir el paquete, no pudo evitar sonreír: era su bufanda de Slytherin. Cuando empacó todo para ir a vivir con los Cullen, no encontró por ningún lado su bufanda, y pasó semanas pidiéndole a su madre que la buscara, debido a que tenía un gran cariño por aquella prenda, y al fin la tenía con ella. Al menos algo bueno había traído su correspondencia. Se la enredó en su cuello y se volvió a recostar, aún no sabía que contestarle a Lucius, pero no debía de tardar mucho en hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que se vio interrumpida por alguien que tocaba a su puerta.

-Un momento. -dijo levantándose lentamente, se acomodó su cabello y fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con Carlisle, que meneaba un pañuelo blanco de lado a lado. La rubia enarcó una ceja. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Vengo en paz. ¿Puedo pasar? -Narcissa lo miró fijamente, había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a él y había fallado, claramente no le dejaría el camino fácil ahora que se había armado de valor para ir a pararse afuera de su puerta. – Por favor, Narcissa. Sé que no he sido el más amable contigo, y vengo a disculparme.

-Podrías disculparte aquí en el pasillo. -Narcissa tensó los labios, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la bruja sentía que debía de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tenía para observar aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. Sabía que podía ser una arpía sangre pura cuando se lo proponía, pero no con Carlisle. -Pasa

Cerró la puerta en cuanto Carlisle entró, ella lo observaba detenidamente, parecía tenso e incómodo. Narcissa cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que el vampiro entraba en su habitación, supuso que a eso se debía su reacción. El vampiro estaba en medio de la habitación, pensó en ofrecerle asiento, pero parecía demasiado incómodo estando de pie, no quería incomodarlo más ofreciéndole que se sentaran en uno de los sillones, por lo que ella se paró frente a él.

-Narcissa, por favor perdóname. -dijo Carlisle en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. Intentó tomar su mano, pero dudó y se alejó un poco, la bruja miró dicha acción y volvió su mirada hacia él. – Creo que no he sido el mejor de los anfitriones, ignorándote y no permitiéndote entrar a mi estudio. Sé que he sido grosero.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hacías? -Narcissa lo miró y él tensó los labios. -Tú juraste que jamás volverías a hacerme sentir culpable ¿Sigues herido por lo que pasó? ¿Te hice más daño del que yo no me enteré?

-No, no, para nada. -Carlisle sonrió levemente. -Todo lo contrario, Narcissa, me salvaste de un hoyo negro. Pasar por una ruptura amorosa no es fácil cuando se es vampiro.

\- ¿Entonces? -Narcissa frunció el ceño. -Porque quiero que sepas, que, de mis 20 años en este mundo, nunca me habían interesado tanto los sentimientos de otros, aprendí a la mala que eso no me ayudaría en nada ¿sabes? Pero llego aquí, y pensé relajarme un poco, porque ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo a pesar de ser una bruja mimada. Y luego estás tú, que después de lo que pasó, me importa mucho tu bienestar y de verdad quería pasar más tiempo contigo…

\- ¿También te sientes así? -Los ojos de Carlisle brillaron.

\- ¿Cómo que también? -La bruja se cruzó de brazos. Estaba abriendo su corazón, otra vez, y la había interrumpido. -Solo quiero que sepas que fuiste muy grosero. No estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren

-Créeme, eres imposible de ignorar. -Carlisle sonrió. – Y creo que es necesario que sepas que también me siento igual. Desde la última vez que entraste en mi cabeza y pasó lo que pasó, me ayudaste mucho, eso te queda claro, ¿verdad? -La bruja asintió. – Bueno, no sé exactamente que sucedió, pero esa semana que estuve fuera, me di cuenta de que…-Se detuvo unos segundos, la rubia sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. - Me importas, Narcissa, mucho. Y de una forma que aún no logro entender. -Esta vez no lo dudó, y tomó la mano de Narcissa. Ella ni siquiera podía despegar su mirada de él, de sus ojos. -Lamento muchísimo lo que te hice pasar estos días, pero pensé qué si te externaba mi sentir, podrías malinterpretarlo. -Con sus fríos dedos, hizo girar lentamente el anillo de compromiso de la rubia.

-Carlisle, por Merlín, no. -dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose. – Ahora entiendo todo. Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes. -Se encogió de hombros. – Pero creo que lo mejor será dejar que las cosas tomen su curso ¿te parece? Y no vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera, por favor.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. -dijo Carlisle, que le apretó levemente su mano antes de soltarla.

Narcissa mordió su labio inferior, y ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, sin decir ni una palabra. La bruja notó que el ligero acento inglés del vampiro, se hizo más notorio conforme su conversación fue avanzando, supuso que, al convivir cientos de años con estadounidenses, su acento se le pegaría, pero un par de minutos platicando con ella, su acento afloró.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste decirme todo esto hoy? -Narcissa enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Honestamente, me dolió muchísimo la forma en que me miraste cuando Albus llegó, y ni hablar de la forma en que te dirigiste a mí. -Carlisle sonrió de lado. -Todos me dijeron lo molesta que estabas, y lo noté hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. -Él bajó la mirada. -Sé que fue mi culpa, por haberte tratado así.

-Carlisle, no. – Narcissa sintió cómo se estrujaba su corazón, así que tomó la cara del vampiro con ambas manos e hizo que levantara la mirada. -No fue tu culpa. Deja de olvidar que yo he estado en ti, te conozco mejor que a mi propia familia, he visto tu vida como humano y tu vida ahora, sé quien eres y sé que te lastima. Lo hice a propósito. -Narcissa sonrió de lado, había visto a Carlisle sufrir por sentirse culpable, y no quería ser el motivo por el cual le volviera a suceder- En todo caso, sería mi culpa. Perdón.

\- ¿Ahora esto se ha convertido en una sesión de disculpas? -Carlisle tomó las manos de Narcissa y las retiró lentamente.

-No, no es eso. -Narcissa lo miró, e hizo lo mismo que él cuando se reencontraron después de una semana separados: lo abrazó. Tardó unos segundos, pero Carlisle le devolvió el gesto. La bruja sintió como el vampiro recargaba su mejilla en su cabeza, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho del vampiro, sentía que abrazaba una pila de mármol, pero aún así era el abrazo que necesitaba. -Tú también me importas, Carlisle.

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció? **Espero les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar comentarios, quejas o sugerencias en un bello Review!

Les mando un gran abrazo y pura buena vibra en estos tiempos difíciles. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
